Shattered Dreams
by Deplora
Summary: FINISHED Epilogue up! After not seeing the man she truly loves for over two years, Yuffie prepares to marry a man she believes will make her more 'content' with life and help her forget the man she loves.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't know why I'm doing this. I can't write more than one story at once...I don't think. Anyways, this idea has been nagging me all day and I have to write it down before I forget it. So, here we go.

Summary: Believing she can never marry the man she truly loves, Yuffie prepares to marry a man that she believes will make her more 'content' with life. The story begins with Yuffie, 4 years after the events of Kingdom Hearts. The Prologue will be 'present time' and, since most of the story will be flashbacks, I will write 'X years prior' or something to let you know when the real story takes place. I'm not going to list pairings this time because I want it to be a surprise, kay? 

[Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. Anything that is not easily recognizable, I probably created in this thing called my 'brain.']

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_SHATTERED DREAMS_

  
  
  


_Prologue_

A twenty year old woman, wearing only her underwear, stared into the mirror in front of her, evaluating her reflection. Her once short ebony hair had now grown long enough to just barely brush the tops of her shoulder blades. The angles her once lanky body had possessed had grown into womanly curves. And her once perky smile had become more softer over the years, showing the maturity nature had bestowed upon her. But it wasn't her hair, curves, or smile that caught your attention. It was her stunningly dark indigo eyes that drew you in. It was the way these eyes showed her emotions in their depths, showed both her pain and her loss. And although she knew she was considered beautiful by the world's standards, she neither showed it nor cared. 

A knock on the door drew her out of the reverie she had fallen into while gazing at her reflection. Quickly picking up the white terry cloth robe she had lain on the chair moments before, she wrapped it around herself. "Come in," she called quietly.

The door creaked open, revealing a woman slightly older than herself with bright green eyes and long chestnut hair cascading down her back. "Yuffie, I came to make sure you were up," she said quietly as she pushed the door open completely and walked into the room.

"I've been up for hours, Aerith," Yuffie replied, giving her twenty-six year old friend a soft smile. "Do you really think I could sleep late on my wedding day?" 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aerith asked softly as she smoothed the skirt of her light pink dress, her head lowered so she could not see her friend's face.

Yuffie sat on the chair where her robe had been placed earlier. "It's a bit late to back out now. I mean, the preparations have all been made."

The pink-clad woman raised her gaze from her skirt to Yuffie. "Yuf, you're like a sister to me. We've been through so much together." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I just want you to be happy. If you can't be happy doing this, then don't do it. Forget about the preparations, forget about everything. Just don't do this if you're not going to be happy."

"Aerith, happiness is not an option for me, anymore. You know that as well as I do." The ebony-haired woman stood up, turning away from her company. 

Reaching out a hand, the green-eyed woman laid it on Yuffie's shoulder. "Yuffie, I know you feel like that right now, but happiness comes to everyone again."

"No, it doesn't." Yuffie pulled out from under her friend's hand, turning her head so the tears in her dark eyes wouldn't be visible. "You don't understand, Aerith. You have Cloud. You have your 'true love,' if there is such a thing. I don't." She hastily wiped away the few stray tears that had spilled their dams and trailed down her cheeks.

"Yuffie, Cloud was gone for nine years. I know how you feel," Aerith began, consolingly, but she was not allowed to continue.

"But Cloud came back, Aerith. Cloud came back," she repeated emphatically. Her shoulders started trembling as sobs threatened to wrack her body. "You know as well as I do that _he_ won't come back like Cloud did. _He_ has no reason to come back like Cloud did."

Closing her eyes, Aerith held back the few tears that had welled up in her eyes at her friend's sadness. She grabbed Yuffie, turning her around and wrapping her in a fierce hug. "Yuffie, don't do this to yourself. You have to move on."

"That's what I'm trying to do," the younger woman choked out into the comforting shoulder provided her. "I hope by doing this, I can move on. I'll never be able to forget _him_, but I want to be able to wake up in the morning without _him_ being the first thought on my mind." Her sobs subsided as Aerith rubbed her back.

There was a quick rap at the door, breaking the stillness in the room and causing the two women to jump in shock. "Yuffie? Aerith?" a male voice called, cracking the door open. "Are you decent, Yuf?" 

Yuffie wiped away the tears from her wet cheeks. "Yes, Cloud. I'm decent. Come on in," she answered.

A twenty-seven year old man with unruly blonde hair stepped into the room, his bright blue eyes scanning the expressions on both women's faces. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

Smiling softly, Yuffie nodded her head. "Just the normal pre-wedding jitters, that's all." But out of the corner of his eye, Cloud could see Aerith, his wife of three years, shaking her head ever so slightly and keeping her eyes downcast.

"Okay. Are you sure everything's fine?" he repeated. She nodded once again. "Well, I have to go check on the other nervous person in the building." He started for the door, then stopped and turned to his wife. "Aerith, can I see you for a minute in the hall? They seem to be having trouble with the decorations and want a 'Flower Girl's' opinion on what should be done." He spun the lie quickly, having become adept at it when he was a mercenary only four years ago.

Following him out the door, the green-eyed woman looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Okay, Cloud, where are the decorators?"

He smiled apologetically. "I lied about that. I just needed to get you to where I can ask you about Yuffie. It's more than just pre-wedding jitters, isn't it?"

Aerith closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Yes. She's thinking about _him_, again." Sighing, she covered her face with her hands. "I just wish she would reconsider this. I think she's being too hasty. This won't make her happy."

"I know, I know," the blonde murmured as he pulled his wife into his arms. "But we can't stop her. Nothing we can say or do will stop her. You know how stubborn she is."

Nodding against his chest, she pulled away. "I have to help her get ready," she whispered. A bitter smile coming back across her face as she shooed him away. "Go check on Pierce, he may be getting cold feet." Cloud chuckled softy, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hotel hallway to see how the groom was doing. Aerith took a deep breath, then opened the door to the Green Room to rejoin Yuffie in her preparations for the day.

Yuffie was standing in front of the closet, pushing her clothing aside to find the lacy white wedding dress still in its plastic protector. "Did you fix the decorations?" she inquired as she pulled the dress out of the closet and lay it carefully on the bed.

"Hm?" Aerith asked confusedly, before shaking her head and realizing that Yuffie still believed that's why she was in the hallway to begin with. "Yes, everything's going to be perfect."

_Yeah, everything will be perfect, except for the groom,_ Yuffie thought caustically as the sadness threatened to overwhelm her again. "Aerith, maybe you should go check on the caterers. You know, make sure everything's going to be perfect with the food, too." She prayed her friend would go. She just needed a few minutes by herself to collect her thoughts and try to compose herself.

"Do you really think I should?" The indigo-eyed woman nodded her head vigorously. "Well, okay then," Aerith consented, giving Yuffie a parting glance as the door shut behind her.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, the now alone Yuffie reached back into the closet, pushing past all the clothing to the very back where she had hidden it from everyone. It was the one thing she had left of _him._ She pulled it out, and buried her face into the black leather that still somehow smelled like _him._ Even after two years, the black leather jacket still carried his scent. The scent that smelled of _his _cologne and _his _masculinity. The scent that was distinctly _him._ The scent of a man she hadn't seen or heard from for over two years. __

_ Two years, 4 months, and 18 days, _she recalled unwillingly. _But, who's keeping track?_ She let out a bitter laugh before dropping to her knees and weeping uncontrollably as she cried his name out into the leather. "Squall..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay...there's the prologue....tell me what you think in a review. I don't know when I'll get to update....this weekend hopefully. Oh, for the faithful readers of "Against the Current," I have the next chapter mostly written, but this story was taking over my brain. I think now that I have this part done, I can get that chapter finished and posted soon. Anyways, review!


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Note:_ Oh, man....I've been getting some wicked ideas for this story. And it has become my current obsession. But, I'm going to take my time writing it so I can make it worth reading. So, expect updates only when they come.

[Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create. Anything else belongs to someone else, probably Disney and SquareEnix. I'm not even going to go into my Squall obsession....oops, I just did.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_Chapter One_

Once her sobs subsided, Yuffie slowly picked herself up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing the wedding dress aside with one hand while still clutching the black leather jacket tightly in her other hand. As she felt the wetness on her cheeks, she picked up the belt of her terrycloth robe and used it to wipe away the tears. Memories of the past came fluttering through her mind defiantly, forcing her to remember what she wanted so desperately to forget.

_Three years ago_

"Squall, why do you have to be so mean?" a seventeen year old girl yelled as she jumped off the concrete and splashed into the waterway of the alley, a welcome escape from the humidity that had plagued Traverse Town lately.

"The name is Leon, Yuffie. How many times do I have to tell you?" a deep voice called from the cavern, echoing off of the stone walls. The sound of water sloshing could be heard as the twenty-six year old man possessing the voice stepped out of the cavern's entrance. "And if I am mean, it's for your own good." 

Yuffie sighed in disgust and raised a hand to push her raven hair out of her face. "But, Squa-, er, Leon, we just got back to Traverse Town, and all you can think about is training? Why not let loose and have a little fun?"

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Leon managed to keep his temper in check. "Just because the Heartless are gone, doesn't mean something else can't happen. We have to be prepared," he explained slowly, as though he were talking to a child. In fact, as far as he was concerned, he _was _talking to a child.

"Okay, if you want to train, that's fine with me. But why do you have to drag me along with you?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips determinedly.

_The hell with keeping my temper_, Leon thought blackly. "Fine! Don't train! Go back to the room and play tiddlywinks for all I care!" he shouted as he walked back into the depths of the dark cavern, throwing up his arms in anger.

Taken aback by his uncharacteristic show of rage, Yuffie stared at the red wings on the back of his black leather jacket as he quickly disappeared from her view. _Well, at least he showed some emotion_, she silently admitted as she raised her eyebrows. Shrugging, she climbed out of the cool water and walked towards the Dalmatian's house. There, at least, she would find some relief from the humid air as they had to keep that house cool for the dogs' sakes. Upon opening the door, she was immediately jumped on by half a dozen of the now half-grown puppies. 

It had been six months since Sora had defeated Ansem and saved the worlds from being completely eclipsed by the Heartless. And for nearly six months, Yuffie had lived in her childhood home of Hollow Bastion with her companions: Aerith, Cid, Cloud, and Leon. However, they found themselves unable to cope with the memories that they had found there. Everything they saw there reminded them of someone who had been lost when the Heartless took over. Every room they walked into held the distant memory of something that was lost. Even Leon, the stoic rock of the small group, had found he could not handle the memories of the past.

As the dalmatian at her feet licked her hand in a plea for attention, Yuffie shook her head and came out of her reverie. She smiled despite the unpleasant memories of Hollow Bastion as she thought of the one good thing that came out of their return to that haunted world. Cloud. If they had not of gone back, the blonde would still be searching for Aerith, his light. And Aerith would still be spending her days and nights wondering if he was alive, worried for his safety.

Yuffie sat herself down on the floor of the dalmatian's den, allowing a few of the dogs to crawl into her lap and lick her face. "Calm down, girl," she said gently. The dog stopped licking her and gave her a reproachful look, backing away slightly. Immediately seeing why she had received the glare, Yuffie apologized. "Sorry, _boy_." She scratched him behind the ears in a hope for redemption for her mistake.

Sitting there and petting the dogs until the tingling numbness in her bottom proved more than she could bear, Yuffie stood up slowly, brushing the short black and white hairs from her shorts. "I gotta go, now, pups," she said softly. "But I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." A few of the dogs escorted her to the door leading to the Second District, whining as she closed it behind her.

Once outside, Yuffie realized that the humidity had lessened considerably, allowing her to enjoy the walk around the district. She made her way across the open expanse to the opposite ledge, jumping up and walking to the Gizmo Shop where she could be sure to find some enjoyment in watching the workers struggle to keep everything running smoothly. Remembering how angry the workers had become when Sora broke the clock inside, causing it to become stuck at 6:54 for ages, she laughed. "He sure was a funny kid," she said under her breath, missing his spunky attitude. "I hope he made it home. I really do."

The doors of the Gizmo Shop loomed in front of her as she stood there lost in her thoughts, most of them beginning to revolve around Squall, or Leon, as he insisted everyone call him. Even though she had known him her entire life, Yuffie had to admit he was still an enigma to her. She still didn't understand what had caused his emotional outburst earlier at the waterway. She had always assumed he would be glad to train without her, only allowing her to do so in the past because Aerith insisted. 

Shaking her head, Yuffie tried to clear her mind as she finally pushed open the doors and walked into the Gizmo Shop. Unfortunately, there were no workers present today to watch, so she decided on the next best thing: people watching from the roof of the Gizmo Shop. She quickly ran across the room to the opposite door, throwing it open and jumping on the ladder against the wall. 

Finally reaching the roof, she nearly gasped in shock when she saw who else had apparently had the same idea. On the edge, with his feet hanging over, sat Leon, leaning back on his palms and staring up at the sky. Fervently hoping her presence was still unknown, she started back down the ladder when his voice stopped her.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked quietly, never turning his gaze to her, but still watching the always dark sky with seemingly great interest.

Sighing and crossing her eyes momentarily in annoyance, Yuffie walked towards him. "I like to watch the people from up here," she admitted hesitantly, not sure what his reaction would be as she stood next to him. "You?"

Leon turned his head slightly to look up at her. "The stars, Yuffie. Don't you ever like to just sit down and watch the stars?"

"Since when did the great Leon ever stop training to stargaze?" she muttered sarcastically as she sat down beside him, hanging her legs over the edge as well.

"Yuffie, when the Heartless took over Hollow Bastion, no one was prepared and the world succumbed easily," he began, his eyes on the stars above once again. "Training is the only way to prepare ourselves for whatever demons the future may hold for us."

"I understand that, Squall. But what 'demons' are going to attack? Sora's defeated Ansem and all the Heartless along with him." 

"Leon. And you never know what the Fates have planned for us." He stood up, dusting his black pants off and reaching a hand down to help Yuffie up. "Come on, it's getting late and we should be getting back to the hotel."

Eyeing his hand wonderingly, Yuffie took hold of it and let herself be pulled up, still confused by his apparent mood swing from earlier in the day. She silently followed him down the ladder and back to the hotel, where he surprised her even more when he held the door open for her, allowing her to enter before him.

After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, Yuffie emerged from the bathroom to find Leon already asleep atop the covers in nothing but his pants. She crossed the room and carefully climbed over him, struggling to pull enough of the sheets out from under him so she could actually slide beneath them. This feat accomplished, she rolled over and gazed at the man beside her, wondering when she had stopped disliking him so much and started to actually like him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie awoke the next morning to the insistent tapping on the door connecting the Green Room to the Red Room, where Cloud and Aerith slept. Sitting up groggily, she briefly wondered why Leon had not answered the door yet as she looked around the room for him, finding that she was alone. She yawned and stretched before climbing out of the disheveled bed and made her way to the door.

Upon opening it, she caught sight of the light pink dress Aerith always wore and her friend's bright green eyes. "Aerith, why are you waking me up so early?" Yuffie mumbled as she yawned once again.

Aerith raised her eyebrows at her young friend. "Yuffie, it's ten o'clock. It's not really that early."

"Not to you, it ain't." The still sleepy teenager opened the door wider to allow her twenty-three year old friend entrance into the room. "What did you want, anyway?" she asked as she pulled her khaki shorts and green halter top out of the dresser.

Sighing in exasperation, the pink-clad lady stared at her. "You don't remember, do you?" Yuffie looked at her confusedly, shaking her head. "We're supposed to look for a bridesmaid gown for you, remember?"

The ebony-haired girl grimaced at the thought of shopping with Aerith, especially for this dress. "Aerith, why are you forcing me to do this?" she whined as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Aerith walked over and leaned on the wall next to the bathroom door. "If I seem to remember correctly, a certain young ninja begged me to make her my bridesmaid just last month," she called through the door.

The door opened, revealing a fully-dressed Yuffie with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Yeah, well that was before I knew you picked pink and white to be your wedding colors," she retorted as she pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and spit into the sink. "You know how much I hate the color pink," she continued.

"Well, there's no backing down now, Yuffie. We have to find the dress today so we will still have time for any alterations that may need to be made." She grabbed Yuffie by the arm and dragged her into the hallway where Cloud and Leon were both standing silently. 

Aerith smiled as she saw her soon-to-be husband, releasing the arm she was still clenching, much to Yuffie's relief. "Geez, Aerith. You have a death grip there, ya know," she muttered as she leaned against the wall next to Leon and watched the two lovers kiss and whisper softly to each other. Rolling her eyes, Yuffie nudged Leon with her elbow. "Sickening, isn't it?" she said quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"You have no idea," her neighbor grumbled, pushing himself off the wall and walking down hotel's hallway to get away from them.

Yuffie turned to watch him walk away, jumping in surprise when Aerith tapped her shoulder. "Ready?" the older woman asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna get." The ninja reluctantly followed her friend out of the air conditioned hotel and into the already humid air of Traverse Town, the sky just a shade lighter during the day than it was at night. "So, Aerith, where to?"

The bride-to-be wrinkled her brows as she quickly ran through the list of dress shops in her mind. "Um...how about 'Lilies and Lace?' They carry formal gowns," she suggested as she clutched her purse tightly in her hand and started in the general direction of the store, leaving Yuffie trailing behind.

Walking into the store, Aerith immediately headed towards the racks of bridesmaid gowns, pulling all the pink ones out and handing them to Yuffie, who was groaning inwardly at the sight of all this pink. "Please, Aerith, anything but pink," she pleaded.

"Oh, come on, Yuffie. There is nothing wrong with pink. I wear it all the time," Aerith said as she pushed her bridesmaid into the dressing room. "I want to see what each one looks like on you," she called through the door.

After trying on dress after dress, Yuffie began to wonder if her friend had lost her mind as each gown was proclaimed 'not special enough' for the wedding ceremony. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the teenager struggled not to yell when she was brought more dresses to try on, still pink. "You know, Aerith, pink's not really my color," she declared as yet another gown was thrown into the reject pile. "Maybe we should try a different color. Blue, perhaps?"

"But the colors are pink and white," the pink-clad lady pouted.

"Is the best man wearing pink?" 

Aerith snorted at the suggestion. "Do you really think Leon would be caught dead in pink? But, no, he's not wearing pink. He'll be wearing dark blue."

"See? I think I should match him, don't you think? To have a contrast to all the pink." Yuffie desperately hoped her plan would work as she was becoming sickened by the sight of all the pink in the dressing room.

There was a long pause outside the fitting room while the bride thought about the suggestion. "Okay, you win, Yuf. But only because pink is not your color," Aerith teased. "I do want my bridesmaid to actually look good in her dress."

Yuffie rushed out of the room and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much, Aerith. Now, let's go find some dresses."

A few hours later, the two girls were walking back to the hotel, satisfied with the gown that had finally been chosen for Yuffie. The seamstress at the store was consigned to have the alterations done by the time the wedding came around, pleasing Aerith as she was afraid there would not be ample time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay..chappie up. Um..most of the story will be in the past, so until I say so, just keep reading the story as set three years before the prologue, okay? I hope that's not too confusing, but if you do get confused, tell me and I'll try to make it less confusing. Anyways, read and review. You all know how much I love my reviews. It's an addiction with me. ^_^


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: _Haha...you just thought you could get rid of me, huh? ^_~ Okay...yeah...I've had just a few too many jelly beans today. Yep...pure sugar. Anyways, this chapter will still be in the past, the "three years ago" thing. Just wanted to make sure you guys remembered. 

Oh...and if you haven't already, go check out some of Vulpes Lapis stories. All of them are great! Two thumbs way, way up for each and every one of them! Yeah...that's my advertisement of the day.

I've had a lot of people asking in reviews whether Squall will come back or not. See, I know the answer, but I'm not gonna tell. Mwuahahahahaha...yeah, way too many jelly beans today.

I'm really glad that this story has been so well-liked so far. It makes me very inspired to write more, faster. 

And, on another note, (really, it's a note I should make in ALL my stories) I know nothing about the pasts from the Final Fantasy characters except what I've read in KH fanfics, so, if I get some info wrong, don't kill me...please.

Note to HamstaMasta: Actually, I have never played tiddlywinks...I've just heard that phrase all my life and it slipped out into the story.

Note to Annjirika: Wow! You really like the story that much? I'm flattered! Really, I am! And I have to admit that I've been having dreams about this story, too. It's been cutting into my sleep.

[Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts. That includes all the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, among the characters I do not own, sits Squall. Nope, don't own him.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

  


_Chapter Two_

As Cloud and Aerith's wedding day drew closer, Yuffie found out the duties behind being a Maid of Honor: she was, essentially, the 'go-for' for the bride. When Aerith decided to change her flower order from roses to lilies, Yuffie was the one sent to make sure the florist followed through. When the type of wedding cake was finally chosen, it was Yuffie who had to explain to the cake decorator why the bride insisted upon such a difficult design. When Aerith tried her wedding dress on, finding that she had lost some weight and the dress was too big, the Maid of Honor had to take it back to the seamstress and beg her to resize it.

The only good part about all of her errand running was the fact that Leon allowed her to escape training every day. However, she was so exhausted from all of her running around that when she got back to the Green Room, all she was good for was a hot shower and sleep. Her changing feelings for Leon went unnoticed, her mind too occupied with the upcoming wedding to think of anything else.

"Why do you do it?" Leon asked her when she dragged herself into the Green Room one night, especially tired.

She yawned before answering him. "Because, Aerith is my best friend. She's like a sister to me." Pulling her pajamas out of the dresser, she turned back to look at him. "Since when do you care, anyway?"

Her inquiry took him by surprise. _Do I care?_ he questioned himself. While he was busy trying to sort things out, Yuffie took his silence as an answer and left him alone in the room as she took a shower. Confused with his emotions towards the girl, he stood up from the table where he had been sitting and walked out onto the balcony, jumping down to take a walk through Traverse Town so he could think without being disturbed.

Emerging from the bathroom after her shower, still towel drying her wet hair, Yuffie found herself alone in the room and the door to the balcony open. Sighing, she made her way to the door to close it, but the cool night air beckoned her out. As she leaned against the railing, she looked down at the alley below, not realizing that she was being watched from her perch.

In the dark shadows of the alley, Leon stood with his back against the wall and stared at the figure on the balcony as the full moon cast a soft light upon her features. There was something about her that made him not want to take his eyes off her. He felt like he could gaze upon her all night like this, in the shadows and unseen. _Do I care?_ he asked himself again. Turning the matter over in his mind, he realized that, yes, he did care about her as a friend, but was there more to it than that? 

Rubbing a thumb along the scar that cut a thin line between his eyes, he pondered the question even more as he looked down at the ground. Not coming to a satisfactory conclusion, he raised his eyes back up at the balcony to find that she had returned inside, the light from the window extinguished. Leon pushed himself off the cold concrete wall and walked across to the door to the Second District, deciding it might be better if he came back to the room through the hall door and not the balcony door as he didn't want her to know he had been out there the whole time she was. 

Upon opening the door, Leon found the Green Room immersed in darkness and could hear Yuffie's soft rhythmic breathing cutting into the silence that engulfed the room. Stripping his shirt off, he threw it across the darkened room to where he hoped the chair still stood and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, bending over to unlace and remove his boots. That being done, Leon carefully slid under the sheets, his back to Yuffie as he slowly drifted off to sleep and his thoughts still dwelling on his emotions towards the ninja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Accustomed to waking up alone in the bed each morning as Leon usually woke and left before her, Yuffie rolled over into something solid. Something _warm_ and solid. Her indigo eyes flew open immediately in surprise to find herself against the still sleeping Leon, his long mahogany bangs hanging over his eyes. _He's so handsome when he's sleeping_, she thought, jerking her head in shock when she realized what had just run through her mind. _Where did that come from? You do not like him, Yuffie,_ she told herself as she slowly pushed away from him until she had her back against the wall.

Leon began to stir and Yuffie quickly shut her eyes and slowed her breathing in the hopes he would think she was still asleep. Opening his eyes slowly, he rubbed the spot on his arm where Yuffie had rolled into, feeling the lingering warmth left by her. Confused, he turned to look at her, believing she was still asleep. He shook his head, muttering, "must've been a dream" under his breath as he arose from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Hearing the bathroom door shut, the ninja opened her eyes again and let out a sigh of relief before sitting up in the bed, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them while she rested her chin upon them. She had never been so confused before in her life. Just a few weeks ago, she could hardly stand the man she was forced to share a room with. And now, well, she didn't know how she felt now, but it was definitely more than the mutual tolerance that had subsisted between them.

Leon came out of the bathroom fully dressed and found his roommate staring at him. "What?" he asked, irritated.

Shaking her head and rubbing her forehead, Yuffie looked away from him. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you're still here. You're usually training by now," she said softly as she climbed out of bed and began to rummage through the dresser drawers, pulling out her usual attire: the green halter-top and khaki shorts.

"There isn't enough time to train today." Yuffie gave him a bewildered look, urging him to explain. "The wedding rehearsal, Yuffie. Remember?" 

Yuffie's dark eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot," she mumbled as she slapped herself on the forehead. Looking at the clock quickly, she winced. "And Aerith's going to kill me. I was supposed to meet her at the café an hour ago." She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in her rush to dress.

Moments later, Yuffie dashed across the room to the hall door, trying to put her shoes on in the process, only to find herself falling forward. Before she hit the ground, strong arms caught her and pulled her back up. The ninja lifted her head to find herself _very_ close to Leon, who was still gripping her waist. Azure met indigo as he gazed into her eyes. "You might want to be a little more careful," he murmured as released her.

"Um... thanks Sq-Leon," she stammered as she took an instinctive step back from him and finished putting her shoes on. As she walked across the room and out the door, she could feel his eyes upon her back. "Okay... that was strange," she whispered to herself as she massaged her temples and exited the hotel.

At the café, Yuffie found Aerith sitting at a booth, drumming her fingers and glancing at her watch in annoyance every few seconds. The teenager sat down quickly, gasping out an apology. "I'm so sorry, Aerith! I forgot to set my alarm last night and--" 

Aerith cut her off with a forgiving smile. "It's okay, Yuf. I'm just so excited about tomorrow, that I'm starting to let my impatience affect me."

The waiter came to the table to take their orders, then left them alone again. "Aerith, can I ask you something serious?" the ninja asked quietly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but... well... I'm just curious."

"What?" the slightly older woman questioned confusedly as she furrowed her brows and looked at her younger friend.

Yuffie took a deep breath before posing her question. "How did you know Cloud was the one? I mean, when did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?"

A dreamy far-off look came into the pink-clad woman's clear emerald eyes as she smiled. "Don't laugh, Yuf, but it was love at first sight. At least, on my part it was. I knew the day that I saw him, that he was the one."

"But, you were, like, twelve or something when he moved to Hollow Bastion," Yuffie interjected. Aerith simply nodded. "Wow," the teenager muttered, raising her eyebrows. "You've known since then, huh?"

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the wedding rehearsal that night, everything went smoothly except for one thing: the pacing when the Best Man escorted the Maid of Honor down the aisle behind the bride and groom at the end of the ceremony. Since Leon had much longer legs than Yuffie, he naturally took longer strides, dragging her along behind him and causing the wedding coordinator, a Mrs. Reese, to become exasperated.

"Mr. Leonheart, please, you must slow down. This is not a race," she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air after the fourth time. "Now, let's try this one more time. From the beginning." She clapped her hands together and ushered everyone to the back of the church again, signaling for the wedding march to be played once again.

The processional was the easy part as Leon did not escort Yuffie; it was the recessional where the trouble lay. As they practiced this part for what everyone hoped would be the last time, Leon offered his arm to Yuffie and leaned down to whisper, "This would be easier if you grew a few inches."

"Or you could just shrink a few," she retorted as they managed to keep in step this time. Reaching the end of the aisle, Yuffie nearly laughed when she saw the tears in the wedding coordinator's eyes.

"Bravo, bravo," she cheered, clapping furiously. "Marvelous, simply marvelous. You two make such a cute couple." In the background, Cloud snorted and Aerith covered her mouth to hold the laughter in, causing Mrs. Reese to turn around and look at them. "What's so funny?"

"We're not a couple!" Yuffie and Leon both exclaimed at the same time, moving apart so she couldn't form any other ideas about them.

Tired from the rehearsal and wanting to rest up for the big day tomorrow, the four members of the wedding party returned to their respective rooms at the hotel. Before entering the Red Room, Aerith gave Yuffie the spare key to the room. "What's this for?" she asked curiously.

"While we're gone on our honeymoon, you can have our room. I know how much you want your own room," the bride explained. "And I'm sure Leon will appreciate it, as well."

Yuffie closed her hand around the key and smiled. "Thank you, Aerith," she said as she walked into the Green Room where Leon was already taking a shower. Sighing, she decided to forego the shower tonight and take one in the morning, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep immediately. She changed into an oversized t-shirt before crawling into the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her last conscious thoughts dwelling on wedding coordinator's words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter isn't the best, but the next one will be better. I promise. This one was the kind of in between chapter that I had to have, otherwise it would seem like things were happening too fast. That's also the reason why this chapter is kinda short. But, anyways, read and review, as always.

  



	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Well, I'm starting the next chapter. And I think this will be a pivotal chapter in the story. And, it should be better than the last chapter that was really just a stopover between point A and point C. Anyways, enough rambling from me. Oh, and we're still in the past. I know, everyone wants me to hurry up and get back to the present, but I can't.

Note to daea: The only reason I can explain the characters is because I've read nearly every Squffie on the site and this is my *counts on fingers* 7th story, so I've had practice. But, thank you for the compliment.

Note to Annjirika: Actually, Yuffie's groom was mentioned in the Prologue in one of the paragraphs with Cloud and Aerith, near the end. He's an original character named Pierce. And I couldn't make Vincent the groom even if I wanted to because I've never played FFVII or read any of the fics about it, so I just vaguely know about him. *note to self: rent FFVII* And I update fast because I'm a college student, living with her parents, and I don't have a job. Yeah....I'm pathetic.

Note to October Breeze: Well, I'm glad you started reading the story. And, I'll admit, I do suck at writing summaries, but if anyone can come up with a better one, I'll change it.

Note to Regno Cuore: I'll get back to the present in about 3-4 more chapters, I think. But, don't worry, I'll get back there again eventually. We have to find out what led up to her current mess, though, don't we?

[Disclaimer: Hmm...do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts and the characters therein? Well, maybe if you go see a psychiatrist right now, he can end your delusions and maybe my delusions about owning Squall. (Sorry, I just have to mention him in each disclaimer....it's become a tradition ^_^)]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Three_

"Yuffie..." Leon gently shook the ninja's shoulder as he leaned over the bed. "Yuffie," he said a little louder this time, causing her to crinkle her eyes and move away from him as she pulled the covers over her eyes. "YUFFIE!"

The teenager jumped up, terrified, bumping heads with Leon, who was still leaning over her. "Ow!" Yuffie exclaimed as she rubbed her head and glared at him while he rubbed the spot where she had hit him as well. "Why are you waking me up, anyway?"

He raised his eyebrows and stared down at her. "Aerith...Cloud...wedding...any of this ringing a bell?"

Groaning, Yuffie rubbed her face with her small hands. "Yeah, I remember. What time is it?" She squinted as she tried to read the clock over the door, her eyes still sensitive to the light in the room.

"Nearly nine."

"Good. I still have time." She climbed out of the bed and trotted over to the door to the Red Room, knocking as she opened it since she didn't have to worry about Cloud being in there, as he had stayed in the Blue Room at everyone's insistence. It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, after all. "Aerith," Yuffie called as she stepped into the room. "You awake?"

"Of course, I am," came the muffled reply from under the blankets of the bed. "I was just lying here and thinking about it." Aerith sat up in the bed, stretching her arms above her head and smiling. "Yuffie, today is the first day of the rest of my life."

Yuffie sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered. "But, I'm going to miss you, too." A few tears formed in her indigo eyes, which she hastily wiped away.

"But, Yuffie, I'll always be there for you. You know that," the green-eyed woman said softly.

Releasing Aerith from her hug, Yuffie stood up and smiled. "I know, but things will be different from now on. It won't be the same. But, it's okay because I'm just so happy for you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily, willing the tears back. "Now, let's get ready for this wedding."

There was a cough from the Green Room's door, causing Yuffie to spin around and glare at Leon, who was leaning against the door frame. "What?" he asked, smirking.

The ninja placed her hands on her hips and continued to glare at him. "How long have you been standing there?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Long enough," Leon answered shortly. "Now, if you two are through with the whole 'everything's going to change' talk, might I suggest we start getting ready?"

"I just said that, Squall," Yuffie replied in annoyance.

"Leon, for the last time." He turned around and went back into the Green Room. Before he shut the door, he called back to them, "I'm going to check on Cloud."

Aerith slowly slid out of her bed, laughing at Leon now that he was gone. "I swear, Yuf, he seems more anxious about this wedding than me."

Rolling her eyes, the teenager shook her head in exasperation. "Well, you're supposed to be more nervous than you are. He's just making up for that." She turned around to leave, saying over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower, then I'll be back to help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the back of the church, Cloud paced nervously in front of the door of the room where the bride and Maid of Honor were dressing. Not having seen Aerith since last night, he feared he was having withdrawal symptoms. He decided that one quick glance wouldn't hurt anything, so he knocked softly on the door.

The door opened a crack and Yuffie stuck her raven head out. "What?" she asked.

"Can I see Aerith? Please?" the blonde practically begged while trying to push the door open and squeeze in.

Appalled, the ninja's eyes widened as she held the door firmly in place. "Cloud! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Now, shoo!" The groom stood resolutely at the door, refusing to budge. Glaring at him, Yuffie decided to try another tactic. "Squ-er Leon, come and get Cloud!"

From around the corner, the stoic swordsman came, dressed in a stunning dark blue suit that accentuated his azure eyes. Yuffie found herself unable to take her eyes off him, nearly swallowing her tongue at the sight of him actually wearing a suit. Leon grabbed the protesting Cloud by the arm, dragging him away while she still watched from the doorway. After they were out of sight, she turned back to Aerith, blinking her eyes furiously and shaking her head to get the picture of Leon out of there.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Aerith questioned as she gave the teenager a concerned look before turning her gaze back to the mirror as she did the last finishing touches to her long chestnut hair.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just watching Squall forcibly pull Cloud away from the door." Standing behind the bride, she helped Aerith put the veil on her head before starting with her hair. "He was so desperate to see you," she continued as she brushed her hair back, deciding to forgo the silver headband she usually wore and simply place a single white lily over her ear.

Smiling, Aerith took a deep breath. "And I'm desperate to see him," she sighed. She looked at the small clock located above the mirror. "Well, only a few more minutes, Yuf."

Yuffie peeked out the door, seeing that Cid was the only man back there, and was anxiously chewing on a toothpick. "Come on, Aerith. We can come out now," she called over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon and Cloud waited patiently at the altar for the bridesmaid and bride, who would both begin their processional soon. His eyes at the end of the aisle, Leon saw Yuffie start down the aisle. His jaw dropped. Somehow, he had thought that it would be 'little ninja Yuffie' as the Maid of Honor, not this new Yuffie. A Yuffie all grown up. 

Realizing that his mouth was still agape, he shut it with a snap and continued to watch her slowly walk up the aisle, the details of her dress becoming more clear to him. The color Aerith allowed her to pick was none other than the same shade as her eyes, a deep indigo which contrasted nicely with all the pink around the church. His eyes drifted to scan her dress, noticing the way the A-line skirt swayed gently with each step she took, the way the top was intricately beaded, and the way the thin straps showed off her pale, creamy shoulders. But, it was her face that really caught his attention, framed by her short ebony hair with a single white lily tucked behind her right ear and a soft smile playing across her lips as she reached the altar and took her place across from him.

So caught up in gazing upon Yuffie, Leon didn't even realize Aerith had started down the aisle until the wedding guests, which consisted of most of Traverse Town, let out a collective gasp. Reluctantly taking his eyes off the Maid of Honor, he turned to watch the bride make her way up the aisle on the arm of Cid, who had agreed to give her away as he had played a major role in her life since the fall of Hollow Bastion. When the bride finally reached the altar, she joined hands with Cloud after handing her bouquet of pink and white lilies to Yuffie, who Leon found himself watching once again. 

The ceremony was going smoothly until it came time for the rings to be exchanged. Instead of having the traditional ring-bearer, Cloud had opted for his Best Man, Leon, to carry the ring for Aerith while Yuffie carried his. But, Leon, who found himself unable to pay attention to the preacher's words in his thoughts about Yuffie, missed his cue.

The preacher turned his eyes to Leon sharply and repeated a little louder than before, "The RING?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry," Leon mumbled softly as he shook his head gently and pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Cloud.

Yuffie found herself biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. As it was, her shoulders were trembling from the stifled laughter while Leon sent her a withering glare before breaking into a smile himself at the situation, knowing that Aerith was sending him warning glances.

The vows were exchanged, and Cloud and Aerith shared their first kiss as husband and wife while the women among the guests wiped away a few stray tears. Yuffie handed the bouquet back to Aerith, and the newly married couple made their way down the aisle. Leon stepped forward, offering his right arm to Yuffie as was practiced the night before, except this time, he realized, she was noticeably taller. As they slowly followed the bride and groom down the aisle, the scent of the lily in Yuffie's hair wafted across to Leon, who happily breathed in the heavenly scent.

When they finally reached the back of the church, Leon turned to Yuffie. "You're taller," he accused laughingly with raised eyebrows.

She grinned, lifting her skirt a few inches and sticking her foot out to show him the two-inch heels she was wearing. "Yep. Shoes can work miracles, although they hurt like you wouldn't believe." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception was held in the open area of the Third District where the caterers had set up a large tent filled with Japanese lanterns and covered tables around the edges, leaving a large space in the center of the tent for dancing. Leon and Yuffie shared a table with Cloud and Aerith, who were too busy smiling at each other to notice the rest of the guests at their reception. 

The band soon began to play a waltz, and the crowd waited as Cloud led his bride out onto the floor to begin the dance. Other couples soon followed, prompting Leon to look across the table at Yuffie, who was watching everyone else dance. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

Blinking in astonishment, Yuffie stood up slowly, nodding. "I didn't think you liked to dance," she said quietly.

"It's traditional for the Maid of Honor and Best Man to share a dance," he explained, not telling her that there was more to his asking than that. That he wanted to dance with her.

"Oh, just don't step on my feet. I had to take my shoes off because they were pinching my feet." Yuffie took his hand and walked out into the midst of the now crowded floor, where Leon put his hand around her waist while holding her other hand. Nervously placing a hand on his shoulder, she realized this was the closest she had ever been to him before.

They danced to the music in silence for a few minutes, wondering what the other thought, before Leon broke the silence. "You remind me of Cinderella," he whispered.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuffie looked up at him. "Really? How so?"

There was another moment of silence while he tried to think of a way to say what he was thinking. "Well, you're like the princesses in the story books. You know, where they're in the tower, always in a gown yet barefoot at the same time," he finally answered.

"But why Cinderella?" she persisted, wondering why he had chosen that princess to compare her with.

"Because, before I saw you today at the wedding, I was expecting a little ninja to be the bridesmaid. Not the person I see in front of me," he admitted.

Smiling, she gave him a strange look. "You were expecting me to come dressed in a halter top and khaki shorts, huh?" He gave her one of his rare smiles before nodding. "And, for the other part of your explanation, who do you see in front of you?"

Before he could respond, the dance ended and the band started to play another song, this one slower than the previous waltz. Yuffie began to pull away from Leon, believing he had only danced with her because of tradition, but stopped when she realized he hadn't released her hand yet. "Where are you going?" he questioned softly as he pulled her back to him, a little closer than she had been.

"I...I thought...never mind," she stammered as she began to dance with him again, sighing in contentment. She felt the pressure of his fingers on her lower back as he pulled her even closer to him. Although she still wondered who he saw in front of him, she didn't push the issue as she was enjoying the dance too much.

After a few more dances, Cloud and Aerith approached them. "Yuffie, Cloud and I are sneaking out of here, okay?" Aerith whispered so that the other guests wouldn't overhear.

"What! But, you can't. It's _your_ reception," the teenager protested.

"Go ahead," Leon told them. "We'll take care of things here for you." Cloud and Aerith thanked him profusely before they slowly made their way across the tent and slipped out the entrance. Yuffie gave her dance partner an accusing look. "Yuffie, can you blame them? Look at this crowd." He gestured around the tent to all the people. "They don't even know half of them. They just came because it gave them something to do."

Looking around, Yuffie had to agree with his assessment. "Okay, you're right," she acknowledged. "But, why do _we_ have to take care of things? Can't we just leave it to the guests?"

Not answering her question, Leon started leading her towards their table while they danced. Once there, he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Grab your shoes." Giving him a strange look, she did as he said and followed him as he pulled her toward the entrance and out into the night.

"Okay, what's going on?" she demanded as she leaned against the wall and put her shoes back on.

"You said you didn't want to be there, and, well, frankly, neither did I. So, we're leaving it to the guests, like you suggested." He waited for her before opening the large doors to the First District. Noticing that she was rubbing her bare arms in the chill night air, he took his suit jacket off and lay it over her shoulders as they walked into the First District.

Pulling the jacket around tighter, Yuffie looked up at him in shock. "Are you okay, Squall?" she asked timidly.

"I'm fine, and it's Leon," he answered automatically at the name 'Squall.' "Why?"

"It's just... you... I... forget it," she faltered as they slowly strolled passed the Accessary Shop and towards the doors to the Second District. Gathering her courage, she decided to ask him something. "Sq-er-Leon, you never answered me earlier. Who do you see when you look at me?"

He stopped walking, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her as well and turned her to face him. Searching her eyes, he took a deep breath. "I see someone who has gone and grown up on me without me noticing. Someone who has grown from a little girl to a beautiful young woman," he murmured so softly she could barely hear the words.

They stood like that for a moment, both gazing into each other's eyes, before beginning to stroll towards the Second District again, this time with Leon's arm across her shoulders. Once inside the hotel, they stopped outside the Red Room that Cloud and Aerith had given to Yuffie while they were gone. Taking off the jacket Leon had loaned her, Yuffie handed it back to him, mumbling a 'thank you' before opening the door. He grabbed her arm, stopping her and causing her to turn back to him. Without saying a word, he gently kissed her forehead. 

In a daze, Yuffie stared at him a moment, then stood on tip-toe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before diving into the Red Room and shutting the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay, I was going to add a little bit more, but I rather like where I ended this chapter, don't you? And, see? We have Squffieness. I'm happy and I hope you're all happy, too. So, anyways, read and review and I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I'm able, but considering I don't know what will happen in the next chapter yet, I don't know when that will be. But, do not despair, as most of my ideas come right as I'm falling asleep. So, in other words, I'll probably think of something tonight and get the next chapter started tomorrow afternoon.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Hm...I don't really have much to say up here. Guess I'll just leave notes to some of the reviewers. By the way, all of y'all's (yes, I said 'y'all') reviews are making me so extremely and unbelievably happy. Seriously, you have no idea how ecstatic I get when I get the reviews. So, I will say 'Thank you' right now to all of y'all. (yep, I said 'y'all' again...what can I say, I live in East Texas)

I'm gonna have to admit that I'm having trouble not skipping all these back-story chapters right now and getting back to the present, but, I have to have these chapters in here. You'll understand later, believe me. I think there's only gonna be maybe 1-2 more chapters in the past after this one, then I'll get back to Yuffie's current mess.

Oh, and we're going to pretend they have TV in Kingdom Hearts.

Note to HamstaMasta: *shudders* I remember the days of sine, cosine, and tangent....I'm never going back again.

Note to October Breeze: You have no idea how happy your review made me. Seriously. I'm glad that my stories are able to have that effect on people. 

Note to Vulpes Lapis: Of course Squall is quite romantic. I'm writing this, after all. And I can force him to do _whatever_ I want. ^_~ Mwuhaha.......You know, I think I've lost my mind.

Note to pingpong867: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LINK TO THAT WEBSITE!!!! Now, I can go there and read about Squall ALL the time! And look at pictures of Squall ALL the time! hehe...okay, so I'm obsessed with him.

[Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. None of them, not even my Squallikins.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Four_

Yuffie rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time, trying to get comfortable so she could fall asleep. But, between the thoughts of the chaste kiss Leon had given her and the one she had given in return and lying in a strange bed in a strange room, sleep refused to come to her. "Face it, Yuf," she muttered as she sat up, "you're used to sharing a bed." And she was right. Without Leon on the other side, the bed felt uneven somehow, as though it might tip over and dump her on the floor at any time.

Climbing out of the bed, she padded over to the connecting door, sparing a quick glance at the clock on her way. As it was nearly midnight and the day had been busy, Yuffie assumed she would be able to crawl into the Green Room's bed without Leon ever waking. She eased the door open slowly, cringing when she heard it make a loud creak, and entered the Green Room, shutting the door slowly behind her.

"Who's there?" a very tired and sleepy sounding Leon mumbled from the bed across the room.

"Cinderella's lonely," she whispered, remembering their conversation at the dance earlier in the evening. "Can I sleep with you?" She had been creeping closer to the bed the whole time so that when she asked the last part, she was standing right over him.

In reply, Leon scooted over, giving her the side she normally slept on, the side closest to the wall. With no choice but to climb over him, she eased her way across the bed and slid beneath the sheets, close enough to him to feel his warmth, yet far enough away to not be actually touching him. "Thank you," she murmured as she felt sleep begin to take her.

"No problem, Yuf. I was kinda lonely, too," he muttered as he rolled over, half-asleep.

Hours later, Leon jerked awake to sobs wracking a still-sleeping Yuffie and her calling out 'Squall' in a heart-wrenching manner. Reaching over to her, he gently shook her awake, whispering her name. Her eyes fluttered open and darted around the room before focusing on him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Sniffling, she shook her head. "I don't know. I had a bad dream," she mumbled. "But, I can't remember it." The tears kept streaming down her face. "I just remember the emotions of it."

Leon pulled her against his chest, soothingly rubbing small circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured into her soft black hair as her weeping subsided and she drifted off to sleep again, still in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie awoke alone in the bed to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom with a vague dream-like recollection of Leon pulling her into his arms during the night. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and yawned just as the bathroom door opened, revealing her fully-dressed roommate. She gave him a confused look. "Squ-er-Leon, was it a dream, or did I...um...sleep in your arms?" she asked as a faint pink blush spread across her cheeks as she realized the implications if he told her it was just a dream.

"Little of both, maybe... dream and reality," he said quietly as he turned his back to her and looked out the window of the hotel room. Shaking his head after a moment of contemplation, he faced her to find her still sitting in the bed, lost in her own thoughts. "Yuffie?"

"Hm?" She jerked her head up as his voice brought her out of the reverie she had fallen into.

"C'mon, get up. We've got to clean up the mess from the reception." He walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the doorknob as he glanced over at her again. "I'll meet you at the Third District with some breakfast, okay?"

She nodded, watching him from her position in the bed until the door shut behind him. Sighing loudly, she fell back on the bed and smiled dreamily. "I slept in his arms," she whispered in disbelief.

The door opened again, Leon's head peeking in at her. "And don't go back to sleep!" he told her sternly when he saw that she was lying down again.

"Yes sir!" she replied as she jumped out of the bed and mock-saluted him in her pajamas as he closed the door once again. After he left, she went to the dresser, about to pull out her normal green halter-top and khaki shorts when she remembered the conversation from the night before. Thinking for a moment, she decided it was time for her to start dressing a little differently, a little older perhaps. Shutting the drawer, she opened the closet and reached into the back where she kept the clothes she seldom wore. She pulled out a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a green shirt that allowed only small space of her midriff to be bare.

Once dressed, she looked at the clock and realized that she had taken longer than she expected and that Leon had probably thought she had gone back to bed. Quickly running a brush through her tangled hair and slipping a pair of shoes on, she ran out the door and to the Third District, apologizing to the few people she nearly collided into in her haste.

In the Third District, she found Leon under the tent and at one of the tables, a box of donuts and two cups of coffee in front of him. Looking up as he heard footsteps, he blinked a few times when he noticed the different attire Yuffie had worn. "What are you wearing?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she sat down across from him and grabbed a chocolate donut from the box. "I think people call them 'clothes,' Squall," she said sarcastically before taking a bite.

"Leon," he muttered, ignoring the sarcasm and taking a drink of the bitter black liquid. Keeping his head lowered slightly, he watched her through the screen of russet hair that fell over his eyes as she daintily tore the donut into small bites before placing them in her mouth. "Ready?" he inquired when he noticed she was done.

"It's now or never." Pushing her chair away from the table, she stood up. "So, when will the other people get here?"

"What other people, Yuffie?"

"The other people that are going to help clean up."

Taking a deep breath before answering, Leon looked her directly in the eye. "There are no other people. The caterers aren't coming for their stuff until the trash is cleaned out. It's just you and me," he told her, listening to her groan in disgust. "So, I suggest we get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having finally finished picking up the trash after spending nearly the whole day cleaning, Yuffie and Leon leaned against the wall and watched the caterers take the tent down and carry the tables and chairs away. Leon looked down at his watch, seeing it was almost five o'clock. "How about dinner, Yuf?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Sounds great." Pushing herself away from the wall, she started towards the First District when Leon pulled her back.

"No, not the café. How about that new Italian restaurant in the Second District?"

Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise. "Um...Leon, that restaurant's supposed to be kinda expensive," she told him, worried because she didn't have much cash on hand.

"Don't worry. My treat." Looking down, he realized that they both were filthy. "But, maybe we should go clean up first," he suggested.

Laughing, Yuffie agreed. "Yeah, I don't think they'd let us in looking and smelling like garbage." They silently made their way to the hotel, Yuffie deciding to take her shower in the Red Room while Leon took his in the Green Room to save time. 

Once out of the shower, she slipped on the knee-length black skirt and blue silk blouse she had found in the back of her closet. Eyeing her reflection in the full-length mirror in the Red Room, she came to the conclusion that the two simple colors worked well together to create a simple, yet sophisticated look. As she was fastening the straps of her sandals, a knock on the door signaled the Leon was waiting for her. "Come in," she called.

He walked into the room wearing his normal clothes: black pants, white t-shirt, and leather jacket. "Ready?" he asked, offering his arm to her when she stood up from the bed where she had sat to put her shoes on.

"Um...yeah," she muttered as she eyed his offered arm warily before slipping her arm through it. They walked in silence the short distance from the hotel to the new restaurant which was surprisingly not busy. And they ate their dinner in relative silence, both of them apparently having other matters on their mind.

"You okay, Yuf?" Leon questioned as they left the restaurant and strolled through the Second District on the way back to the hotel. "You seem awfully quiet tonight."

Biting her lip, she decided she had to ask him what had been on her mind throughout dinner. She stopped walking and turned him around to face her. "Squall, is this a date?" she asked bluntly.

Instead of answering, Leon took her by surprise when he pulled her to him and brought his mouth down to hers in a heated kiss, one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck, keeping her head in place. As the kiss deepened, Yuffie felt her knees begin to tremble and she clutched his jacket with one hand while the other looped around his neck to keep her from falling. 

Breaking away to breathe, she leaned her head against his chest, her ear pressed over his heart which was beating almost as furiously as hers. He softly stroked her back with the hand that had been on the back of her neck while keeping the other firmly on her waist. "First real kiss, huh?" he whispered into her hair.

Still breathless, she nodded her head gently while he shifted her position to where she could lean against his shoulder as they walked into the hotel. "Squall, you never answered. Is this a date?" she asked again when they reached the Green Room's door.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her still leaning against him. "Do I need to do it again?" he said softly as he gently pushed her into the room and shut the door behind them.

Turning around, she put an arm around his neck. "That would be nice," she murmured as he lowered his mouth to hers again, this time the kiss more gentle and less fervent than before. Yuffie pulled away momentarily, then hesitantly started the kiss again, this time taking control of it herself. His arms tightened around her, encouraging her to deepen the kiss.

Slipping away from him, Yuffie grabbed a pair of her flannel pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When she emerged, she found Leon propped up against the headboard, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. She climbed across the bed and up to where he was sitting, nestling up against him while he placed an arm around her that he absently rubbed up and down her arm. "I just realized something," Yuffie began, looking up at him.

"What?"

"I've called you 'Squall' twice tonight, and you never corrected me."

He kissed the top of her head. "I gave up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I was going to add a little more, but a friend *cough* VL *cough* liked where it ended here, so I'll put it in the next chapter....it works better like that anyways. So, read and review.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Yep...I'm starting this chapter immediately after posting the last. Oh, and a word of warning to everyone: Never, ever eat Mexican food, read Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and play Final Fantasy X on the same night...nightmares occur. I woke up at 4 this morning after having a nightmare about Auron having a wild night in Mexico resulting in Squall being his long-lost son...*shudders*... it wasn't pretty.

And I'm starting to feel traitorous to the "Squffie-dom" (pingpong867's word). Even though I've never played FFVII, I've started reading "Yuffentines" and I'm getting addicted to them, although I like the Squffies better. Hmm...I don't know. But, anyways, I'm sure none of you are even reading this, huh?

Still in the past....I think that I'll try and put the rest of the past into this chapter. I'm going to be doing some time skipping in this chapter, I'll clue you in along the way. But, I'm getting impatient and want to move back to the present time with Yuffie's mess and all. But, anyways, we'll find out by the end of this chapter whether I put the rest of the past into it or not, kay?

Also, I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter. I think my muse has left me again. And I just got a new one last month. I think I scare them off with my writing obsession. Anyways, go read it.

Note to Shadowz: A KH TV series? Nope, haven't heard anything about it. But, if they make one, it had best and better have Squ-er-Leon in it. hehe

Note to Axa: The meaning of my pen-name? Okay, I'll admit it. *blushes* It's my middle name. And I use it because the only other person I know who has that name is my mother. Strange, up until a little while ago, I never used it because it reminds me of the verb "deplore" which means to express a strong dislike to. But, it's a family name for some reason....me, my mother, and my grandmother. Anyways, I'm rambling.

[Disclaimer: If I didn't own Kingdom Hearts in the last five chapters, why would I own it now?]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Five_

Arranging a vase of flowers on the table in the vacant house in the Third District, Yuffie waited impatiently for Cloud and Aerith to return from their honeymoon. They had been gone for nearly six weeks, traveling to different worlds in their Gummi ship and they had just contacted Yuffie last week to tell her when they would be home and asked if she and Squall could make arrangements for the rental of the vacant house. 

Squall walked through the front door of the house, struggling with one of the large boxes of Aerith's stuff that Yuffie had packed to be moved out of the Red Room. "Where do you want this, Yuf?" he asked as he pushed the door closed behind him with his foot.

"Um...what's in it?" 

"Yuffie, I can't carry it and open it at the same time," he muttered as she walked over to him.

She stood on tiptoe so she could peek over the edge of the box and see its contents. "Kitchen...it's that set of dishes they got as a wedding present." Following him into the kitchen, she sat on the counter next to where he placed the box so she would be able to easily reach the cabinet to put them up. As she picked one up though, Squall took it out of her hands and lay it down. "C'mon, Squall! I want to get this done," she grumbled as she tried to pick up another dish and put it away, only to have him grab her hands.

"Don't I at least get a 'thank you' for bringing the box in?" He put both of her hands behind his neck and leaned in. "Just one little 'thank you,'" he breathed into her ear before kissing her jaw line. Yuffie turned her head, meeting his mouth with hers and tangling her hand in his long hair.

The kiss ended abruptly when they heard someone coughing in the kitchen door. Turning to look, Yuffie saw Cloud and Aerith standing there, amusement in their eyes. Aerith elbowed her husband's side, saying, "Pay up."

Sighing, the blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a few munny gems to hand to her. "Yes, Aerith. You win," he conceded as she smiled smugly.

"Dare I ask what you were betting on?" Yuffie asked from her perch on the counter, a faint blush across her cheeks.

"They were betting on us," Squall whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing shivers to race up and down her spine. 

Either not hearing Squall or choosing to ignore him, Aerith smiled. "I told Cloud the day we left that by the time we got back, you two would've gotten together." Turning her mirth-filled eyes to her husband, she continued. "Of course, he didn't believe me. So, we made a bet. And I won." 

"We're not horses!" Yuffie protested, jumping off the counter and putting her hands on her hips before breaking out into a smile. Running across the small kitchen, she wrapped Aerith in a fierce hug. "I've missed you!" 

Noticing the small yawn Aerith tried to stifle, Squall gently pried the ninja away from her. "Yuffie, I think they're tired from all the traveling... among other things." The last part was said softly under his breath, Yuffie being the only one to hear it and choked back a snort.

"Okay, Squall, you're right," Yuffie consented, allowing him to guide her towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow," she called back to Cloud and Aerith. 

Before the door closed behind her, Yuffie heard Cloud asking Aerith in disbelief, "Did she just call him Squall? And he didn't correct her?"

Once back at the Green Room, Squall settled onto the bed with his back against the wall and Yuffie sitting between his legs with her back against his chest while they watched a movie on the TV across the room. Sighing in contentment as Squall placed a few soft kisses on her neck and shoulder, Yuffie began running her hand absently up and down his leg. After a few minutes she stopped, turning around to face him. Her hands gliding across his chest, she whispered, "Squall, don't stop tonight."

He jerked his head up, his lips leaving the crook of her neck to look at her questioningly. "Are you sure about this, Yuf?" he asked softly. Seeing her nod, Squall gently lowered her to the mattress, his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Five Months Later_

Lying in the darkened room, Yuffie had her arm draped across Squall's bare chest and her head resting on his shoulder, savoring the feel of his arms encircling her as she slowly began to fall asleep. "Squall?" she whispered softly.

His arms tightened around her as he shifted his head to look at her. "Hm?"

"I love you," she murmured for the first time right before she finally fell asleep, not noticing how Squall's body tensed up at that word.

_Love?_ he silently asked himself as he lay there holding her, thousands of thoughts criss-crossing across his mind. Slowly disentangling himself from her, he slid out from under the sheets, pulling his clothes on, leaving his trademark jacket off as the night was warm.

Yuffie groggily lifted her head. "Where're you going?" she slurred through the sleep that threatened to claim her once again.

"I'm going to take a walk. Go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be back," he reassured her, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Laying her head back down, she muttered something that sounded like 'okay,' but it was hard to tell. Squall gave her another quick glance before he carefully opened the door and walked into the hotel hallway. Striding down the hall, he left the hotel and entered the Second District, his lip curling in disgust as he saw the crowds. "They just had to have the Celebration tonight," he muttered under his breath.

He felt around his pants pocket, grabbing the set of rarely used keys. Fingering the lion head keychain, he started walking for the World Exit in the First District, deciding that a short drive in his Gummi would help him clear his head since the crowded streets of Traverse Town wouldn't allow it. He just needed some time to think...in peace and quiet, something he could normally find by taking a walk at night.

In his Gummi ship, Squall started the engine and slowly raised the ship from launch pad, heading upwards towards the invisible and passable barrier of this world. Once he had left the atmosphere of Traverse Town, he put the ship on auto-pilot while he leaned back in the pilot's seat to think while staring out the windshield into the vast expanse of space before him.

_Love? _he asked himself again. _Could she really love me? Or does she even know the meaning of the word? Was it just something she said in a moment of passion?_ So many questions raced through his mind, causing him to close his eyes and massage his temples as he felt a migraine coming on.

_More importantly, do I love her?_ That was the question that haunted him the most. He knew he felt strong emotions towards her, but love? _Could I truly love her?_ He turned this thought over and over in his head, realizing, in the end, that he did love her.

Reaching for the auto-pilot button, he reset the course for Traverse Town, intent on barging into the Green Room and waking Yuffie up with confession of love. But, something went wrong with the ship when he pushed the button. Lights started flashing, alarms started going off, and the ship started veering towards a black hole that he hadn't seen a moment before. Before he knew it, the ship started rolling and he was thrown against the control panel, his last conscious thoughts on Yuffie.

At that same moment, Yuffie shivered slightly in the Green Room, rolling over to curl up next to Squall for warmth, only to find that she was alone in the bed. Her head jerked up to look at the clock over the door, finding it was around three in the morning. Rubbing her forehead in confusion, she sat up in the bed and looked around the dark room. "Squall?" she asked the empty room quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the heat, Yuffie continued her search for Squall through Traverse Town wrapped in his jacket that she had found lying where he had thrown it the night before. She had been out here since she had awakened alone in the room and it was now well into the afternoon. Her tears had stopped hours ago, having been dried up by the time she had finished her first circuit around the town. 

"Yuffie?" a soft voice called, which she ignored and continued walking. Soft hands grabbed her shoulders. "Yuffie, come on, you haven't eaten all day," Aerith persisted, pulling the ninja to her and Cloud's house.

Yuffie shook the woman's hands off, and started walking away. "No, he could be hurt somewhere. He could be de--" she stopped herself from saying that last word as tears began to flow again. "Aerith, I'm not stopping until I find him." She started walking again, but was stopped by the sight of Cloud walking towards them, his expression unusually downcast.

"Aerith..." he began, trailing off as he didn't know if he should tell her in front of the distraught Yuffie.

Realizing that he knew something, Yuffie's head jerked up. "Cloud, did you find him? Is he alright?" She grabbed the blonde's arm beseechingly. "Cloud, tell me!"

Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yuffie, his Gummi ship is gone."

Aerith immediately pulled the ninja into a comforting hug, rubbing her back as the girl broke down into the tears she thought were gone. "Shh... just let it all out, Yuf. Just let it all out," she murmured while giving her husband a helpless look.

"It's my fault, Aerith. It's my fault," the sobbing Yuffie gasped out onto her friend's shoulder.

"It's not your fau--" the pink-clad woman began before she was cut off by Yuffie pulling away from her and running towards the Secret Waterway. "Yuffie!" she called out as the ninja disappeared from her view.

Tears streaming down her face, Yuffie continued to run blindly through the cool water of the cavern until she reached the shore, where she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her drawn-up knees. "I told him... that...I loved him....and he left me..." she gasped out in between the sobs as she lay her head between her knees.

Despite Aerith and Cloud's protests, Yuffie spent the next week mindlessly walking around Traverse Town, mumbling Squall's name and refusing to remove his black jacket. She would have continued doing this for another week if it hadn't been for the fact that her body had weakened considerably as she had not eaten hardly anything since the morning she found herself alone. It was only at Aerith's insistence that she ate the little bit that she did. And the morning she had been found unconscious in the Waterway, Cloud carried her to the infirmary to be force fed and kept calm.

Lying in the infirmary bed without the strength or will to get up, a thousand suicidal thoughts raced through Yuffie's head. Just when she decided that jumping off the Gizmo Shop would be an easy to accomplish death, the doctor walked in, carrying his charts. Groaning, Yuffie glared at him. "No more tests, doctor. I want to go home," she said in a demanding tone.

"Miss Kisaragi, please...no more dramatics. You're in no condition to leave right now." He barely even looked up from her chart while he said this. "You'll be able to leave tomorrow. I'm just going to run one more test."

The next morning, Yuffie was released from the infirmary, much to her relief. But, instead of jumping off the Gizmo Shop like she had planned, she followed Cloud and Aerith to their house, all suicidal thoughts having left her mind that morning when the doctor gave her the results of the last test he had run. She had discovered that if she killed herself, she would kill a part of Squall as well. She was carrying his child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Present_

Wiping her face with a wet washrag, Yuffie hoped the tear stains would fade from her cheeks soon. The last thing she needed was for the wedding guests to see them. It was supposed to be a happy day for her. A knock on the door took her attention from the reflection in the mirror. Hastily putting the black leather jacket into the closet, she opened the door.

"Yuffie, you're not dressed yet?" Aerith demanded as she walked into the room, carrying a young child with blue eyes and light brown downy hair. The child wearing a pink dress, a gift from her Aunty Aerith, appeared to be a little less than two years old.

Opening her arms, Yuffie took the girl from Aerith's arms, hugging her close. "Nope, not yet. I was just doing some thinking." Yuffie turned her attention to the girl in her arms. "And, you, Miss Amaya, what are you doing in here? I thought you wanted to play with Aunty Aerith?"

Amaya smiled broadly. "Mommy dress pretty," she said, pointing to the lacy white wedding dress lying on the bed.

Nuzzling her daughter's downy hair, Yuffie smiled wanly. "Yes, it is, Amaya. And so are you." She kissed her nose before setting her on the floor to play with the toys over in the corner. "Well, Aerith, I guess I should get dressed, huh?"

"If you plan on marrying today, you might better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay...the past is done with. Now, at least you all know what happened to Squall. I just feel so evil right now. But, anyways, I apologize if the chapter seems a bit rushed or anything. My muse left me and I only wrote this right now because I was afraid if I didn't _someone_, namely Vulpes Lapis, would kill me. ^_^ You know I'm kidding, VL. Anyways, read and review.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Yes, I know you all hate me for leaving it where I did last time, but, what can I say? I like cliffhangers. I repeat, I REALLY like cliffhangers. *hint, hint*

And, I'm going to apologize in advance if Amaya seems to not act her age all of the time. It's been awhile since my nieces and nephews were that age, so...I'm kinda guessing at what kids can do and say at that age.

And, the chapter may be a little short, don't know yet. I know where I want the chapter to end, but I don't know how much will be in between the beginning and the end of it.

Note to Axa: That would be a cute name for her daughter. But, I picked Amaya because of what it means in Japanese, which Yuffie will explain in either this chapter of the next.

Note to HamstaMasta: You had a theory about Squall's disappearance? What was it? I'd be interested in it. Please?

Note to Dry Tears: Evil flying hamsters of DOOM?! 0_o

[Disclaimer: The only people I own are Amaya and Pierce and any other random character I may create in this story. No matter how much I want to, I will probably never own Squall.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Six_

"It's now or never, Yuf," Aerith whispered as she carefully pulled the plastic away from the white gown and handed it to Yuffie. Nodding, the young bride wordlessly took the dress and stepped into it, allowing her pink-clad friend to zip the back up. 

As she adjusted the skirt, Yuffie looked at her reflection in the mirror, remembering a time when she had dreamed about this day. Only, the dream was different then. The dream had Squall, not the tall Italian Pierce Maradei, the man of almost every woman's dream in Traverse Town. The phrase 'tall, dark, and handsome' fit Pierce perfectly...so perfectly, that sometimes Yuffie wondered why he had chosen to marry her when he could have any woman in town.

Behind her, Aerith was playing with Amaya, who was still sitting on the floor with all her toys spread out around her. "Amaya, sweetie, can you help mommy pick up your toys?" Yuffie asked her daughter gently, staring into the blue eyes that reminded her so much of someone else.

"Yuf, don't worry about it. Cloud and I will take care of it after you and Pierce leave for your honeymoon tonight," Aerith said softly while rising from the floor where she had sat to play with her 'niece.'

Taking a deep breath, Yuffie rubbed her forehead. "About the honeymoon, Aerith. I'm going to try and talk Pierce out of it. I don't feel comfortable being without Amaya that long. What if something happens to her? I can't deal--"

"Yuffie, you know Cloud and I will take care of her. Besides, it's only going to be two weeks. You're going to go, Yuf. You haven't been anywhere to enjoy yourself in over two years." The older woman placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I promise you that nothing will happen to Amaya."

"Nothing's for certain," the dark haired woman said bitterly, remembering a time when she herself believed nothing could happen to her perfect happiness.

Hugging her, Aerith tried to comfort her friend. "If you're going to do this, please do it happily. For Amaya. Don't let her see you live an unhappy life."

"You're right." Yuffie forced a smile onto her face and turned back to the mirror to finish dressing while Aerith kept the young child occupied. An insistent rapping on the door grabbed the bride's attention as she went to open it, revealing her groom. 

Seeing who was at the door, Aerith jumped up and tried to close it. "Pierce! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony," she reprimanded as he stubbornly walked into the Green Room.

"Can I help it if I wanted to see my blushing bride?" the tall Italian practically purred as he pushed past Aerith to see Yuffie. Tilting the ninja's head up with one finger under her chin, he leaned over and kissed her. Yuffie simply stood there and let herself be kissed, not responding to his passion. "There, I'll go now and let you attend to matters," Pierce murmured as he released his hold on Yuffie and left the room.

Aerith shivered slightly as she thought to herself, finally deciding to divulge these thoughts to Yuffie. "I don't like him. There's something about him. His voice is too oily," she whispered in a conspiring manner.

"Aerith, I'm going to marry him. He can provide a life for Amaya that I can't. I have to marry him, for her sake." Yuffie tiredly rubbed her eyes with her hand, having had this conversation many times before with her friends.

"Yuffie, you know that Cloud and I will help you. Don't marry him if you don't love him. It would be worse for Amaya to see you live your life in a loveless marriage than to do without a few things." Aerith took a deep breath, preparing herself for her the next words out of her mouth. "Do you think Squall would want you to do this?"

Gulping for air, Yuffie turned to the flower girl. "Squall? How can you ask if he would want me to do this? He's the one who left me!" She stubbornly pushed back the tears, vowing she would not shed anymore over him. "He didn't give a flying rat's ass about what happened to me after he left!"

Amaya looked up at her mother when she heard the anger in her voice. "Mommy? You mad?"

"No, baby. Mommy's not mad. I'm just a little sad because..." she trailed off as she quickly tried to think up a lie. "Because I won't see my little angel for awhile. But, you'll be happy staying with Aunty Aerith and Uncle Cloud while Mommy's gone, won't you?"

Nodding, Amaya smiled brightly. "Love Aunty Aerith's house. It bigger than ours, Mommy," she replied, gesturing around the Green Room where she had spent most of her young life. "And Unkie Cloud gots funny hair." 

Aerith and Yuffie laughed at the astute child's assessment. "Well, honey, that's what happens when you stick forks in electrical sockets for fun."

"Hey, I was fifteen and I did it on a dare! And how are you remembering? You were only seven at the time?!" a very upset Cloud called from the door he had opened just in time to hear the comments on his hair.

Ignoring the blonde, Amaya toddled over to her mother and gently tugged on her dress. "Mommy, what's a flyin' ratz azz?"

Yuffie massaged her temples and silently cursed her tongue and Cid for teaching her this language. "Nothing, Amaya. Just something Mommy shouldn't have said."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the docking bay of Traverse Town, a very dirty and beat up Gummi Ship landed along the rows of what could only be assumed to be Gummi's as they were all covered with what appeared to be dust covered tarps. Once the ship was safely on the ground, a disheveled man with long russet hair jumped out and looked around him in confusion. "What the hell?" he muttered as he roughly pushed the hair out of his face, revealing a long thin scar.

Upon closer inspection, the mysterious stranger found that the ships were indeed under tarps with dust, cobwebs, and dirt covering them. The man carefully lifted the corner of a tarp the hid a familiar ship, causing a flurry fluttering of moths and other insects to scurry away. Scratching his head, the man pondered the situation. "How the hell did all this dust get here in just a month?"

Shaking his head in confusion, he walked out of the docking bay with only one thought on his mind. He had to find the woman he loved. A month was far too long to be away from her, and had proved itself to him. He had found first hand that the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was more than just a myth for separated lovers. In his case, the statement rang true. 

Finally reaching the doors to the town, the man roughly pushed them open and gasped in shock at what he saw. The once empty area was full of throngs of people idly standing around and chatting. The words 'wedding' and 'Maradei' assaulted the stranger's ears as he meandered through the crowd, still with the same one thought on his mind: finding his love. "Must be a party or something going on," he mumbled as he tried to explain away the crowds.

Glancing up from the ground, he recognized the Accessory Shop and decided to check there first on the off chance she was there. He ran to the door, grunting as he tried to push it open, only to find it was locked. "Strange...Cid never locks his shop during the day." Turning away, a small sign in the lower left hand corner of the window caught his eye. "Closed for wedding."

"Okay, that's definitely not like Cid." The man left the lock shop and hurried around the building and up the stairs to the Second District. _Something's not right_, he thought to himself. _I can feel it in the air._ More crowds of people filled the area, causing him to worry about his sanity. _Where the hell did all these people come from? Traverse Town wasn't this busy when I left a month ago. _

He increased his already fast gait, weaving his way through the multitude of townspeople. Hearing the name 'Kisaragi,' his heart seemed to stop momentarily and his ears perked up, only to have his hopes shattered when the name was no longer mentioned. Only the name 'Maradei' could be heard murmuring through the crowd, especially the female portion of the crowd.

"Maradei? Why does that name seem so familiar?" he asked himself under his breath as he rushed past the people. A sudden memory of his first date with his beloved threaded its way into his mind. Mentally slapping himself, he realized why the name 'Maradei' was familiar. He had taken his lover to a little Italian restaurant called 'Maradei's.' Of course, at the time, she wasn't his lover...that came later, but how could he forget the details of the night when their lips met for the first time.

Briefly touching his lips, he remembered the feel of hers against his. Even though it had been a month since he had kissed hers, he could still remember the feel of her soft mouth beneath his, the feel of her small hands tangled in his hair. The way her petite body melded into his. God, how he missed her this past month.

He stopped when he saw the large double doors to the Second District in front of him. They appeared different, more ornate. At the top of the door, a large banner proclaimed the specials 'Maradei's' offered in honor of the oldest son's marriage. _So, that's what's going on. They must have flown extra people in for the wedding_, he mused, not recollecting how unused the Gummi ships appeared in the docking bay.

Pushing open the doors, he ran to the hotel, knowing she had to be in the room they had shared. He stopped when he noticed the sign above the entrance. 'The Gas Light Inn.' The man furrowed his brows in confusion. _'The Gas Light Inn?' What happened to the hotel? Did they rename it?_ Shaking his head, he began to pull open the door, but stopped when he read the small sign beneath the hotel's name. 'Proprietors Cloud and Aerith Strife.'

"What the hell?" he uttered for what seemed like the hundredth time since he landed. "How did they save up enough money to buy this place in a month?" Pushing the thought away, he reached again for the doorknob, finding it was locked as well. He turned away and looked across the crowds of people around 'Maradei's,' deciding he might as well check there since he couldn't get into the hotel.

As he crossed the expanse to the restaurant, he noticed a large placard standing in front of it. He squinted his eyes as he read it aloud. "Maradei's is proud to announce the wedding of it's oldest son, Pierce, to Yuffie Kisaragi at eleven o'clock on this date of January 25, 2004." He stopped reading the rest as what he had just said hit him.

"Wedding of Pierce to Yuffie Kisaragi?! January 25, 2004?!" His hands ran through his long russet hair in desperation as he tried to pull the facts together. "It can't be 2004! I was only gone one damn month! And what is Yuffie doing getting married?! To Pierce Maradei?! She's only seventeen, dammit! She can't marry him!"

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already after eleven, causing even more panic to set in. He took off towards the church, his only intention in stopping the wedding of his beloved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuffie, it's time," Aerith murmured as she lead her out of the same small room at the back of the church she had been in when waiting for her life with Cloud to begin. 

The young bride silently nodded and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I just wish you could have been my Matron of Honor, Aerith."

The lady in pink shook her head. "It's better this way, Yuf. You know that Amaya doesn't behave for anyone else."

"Are you insinuating that my little precious angel could possibly misbehave?" the young mother asked laughingly, knowing full well the escapades her daughter managed to pull off despite her young age. It was amazing, really. The girl was so much like her mother in her pranks, yet so much like her father in everything else. Yuffie vigorously shook her head, not wanting to dwell upon the thought of Squall any longer. Today was going to be the first day of the rest of her life in trying to forget him.

Aerith briefly touched her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" her dulcet voice quietly asked.

Mustering all her false bravado, Yuffie put on the brightest smile she could manage under the conditions. "Of course. Nothing daunts a ninja, remember?"

"Okay, if you're sure." Aerith took Yuffie's nod as a yes. "Well, I'm going to join Cloud and Amaya up front then." She gave her friend another tight hug. "Just...do what makes you happy, okay?" she whispered before leaving her alone in the back with the man who would give her away, as he had done the bride before her, one Cid Highwind.

"You ready?" he asked gruffly as he offered her his arm and spit the toothpick out of his mouth.

Taking a steadying breath, Yuffie took the offered arm. "As ready as I'll get, old man," she replied, knowing the type of reaction she would receive.

"Dammit, Yuffie! I'm not an old man!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

The young woman beside him covered her mouth in faked shock. "Cid Highwind! Cursing in a church?! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Before he could retort to her accusation, the music started, signaling their cue to start down the aisle. As Yuffie didn't have any other close girl friends besides Aerith, she had opted to not have a bridesmaid, much to the Maradei's disappointment. They were hoping their youngest daughter could have the honored place as a bridesmaid, but she and Yuffie had never gotten along, always causing fights between themselves. It would be a miracle if she and Yuffie would be able to put their differences aside now that they would be family.

While Yuffie pondered this, she hardly realized that she and Cid were walking closer and closer to the altar where Pierce stood waiting. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying as she remembered the wedding she had participated in only three short years ago. Oh, how she envied Aerith at this moment, knowing that Aerith was able to marry her one true love. But, Yuffie also scoffed at the idea of true love. How can there be such a thing as true love when the one she had loved with all her heart had abandoned her?

She was jerked out of her reverie when Cid passed her arm to Pierce after the Priest asked who would give her away. Realizing she was going through these actions mechanically, she tried to force all other thoughts away and concentrate on what she was doing. _This is for the best_, she kept telling herself. _Amaya will live a better life with Pierce as a father than without one_.

Facing Pierce, she didn't see the church doors burst open in the back. But, she could hear the loud gasps coming from the crowd as a man came running down the aisle. Furrowing her brows, she glanced over to where Amaya was sitting with Cloud and Aerith, who had covered her mouth in shock. Her complexion paled and her green eyes widened before they looked from the man racing down the aisle to Yuffie.

Confused at her friend's reaction, Yuffie took a closer look at the stranger who interrupted her wedding. Recognition hit her when she saw the long russet hair and the thin scar. Her knees began to give way and she felt her whole body begin to tremble. 

"Squall?" she murmured before she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I told you at the top how much I love Cliffhangers. hehe...don't kill me. I'll get the next chapter started tomorrow because I really like the next chapter. So, anyways, tell me what you think. By the way, I haven't proofread this chapter because I'm anxious to get it posted. And, I was wrong about it being one of the shorter chapters. It's actually one of the longer ones. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: 0_o I think my precious reviewers are ready to kill me because of that little cliffhanger last chapter. hehe I think I better watch my back as some of you have threatened to stalk me, kill me, maim me, etc. You have no idea how much your reviews motivate me to write, especially when my life is in on the line. Anyways, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.

[Disclaimer: I own Amaya and Pierce. Well, technically, the most talented Vulpes Lapis owns half of Pierce because she helped me with his last name. (Maradei). Anyways, anything else that appears remotely familiar belongs to Disney and Square...and I would pay them a LOT of money to have Squall locked in my room.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Seven_

Ignoring the gasps from the wedding guests, Squall charged down the aisle to where he saw Yuffie fall to the floor in a faint. His deep blue eyes only on Yuffie, the tall dark man standing beside her went unnoticed by Squall as he saw her laying in a white heap upon the floor, her dress billowing out around her. Just as he reached the altar, the man he presumed to be Pierce Maradei stepped in front of him, stopping him from reaching his beloved Yuffie.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the Italian yelled as he roughly shoved Squall back away from the unconscious bride. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Filthy son of a bitch," Squall growled deep in his chest as his fist came crashing into the Maradei's nose, blood spurting everywhere at the impact. "Weakling," the gunblade wielder muttered as he saw his adversary sink to the floor, clutching his nose in an effort to stop the blood flow.

Turning his attention from the groom, Squall fell to his knees beside the bride, who was still buried deep within the white silk-like material of her gown. "Yuffie," he murmured, a hand behind her neck to support her head. Getting no response, he gently picked her up bridal-style and turned to walk out of the church. A soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Aerith large green eyes peered into his own, almost accusingly until her gentle nature took over. "Take her to the Green Room," she whispered as she handed the blue-eyed child in her arms over to Cloud before turning to help Pierce with his injury. Before leaving, Squall briefly wondered when his two friends became parents.

The aisle, which was rapidly filling with people who wanted to get a closer view of the enraged and obviously in pain groom, quickly cleared a path for the man carrying the bride away. Squall ignored their stares and continued his journey, adjusting Yuffie slightly in his arms so her head was leaning against his chest. 

Staring down at her while he walked out of the church, he couldn't help but notice the changes in her. Changes that could only have been brought about by the two years that had passed. She appeared more womanly and less childlike than she had the last time Squall had seen her. _But I was only gone a month_, he kept repeating in his head like a mantra, confused at how so much could happen and why the date didn't align with the date he believed it to be.

Yuffie began to stir in his arms, her eyelids fluttering as though she were having a dream. "Shh, it's okay," Squall quietly breathed into her ear, causing a brief smile to flit across her face as she stilled once again in his arms, still unconscious.

Carrying her into the hotel, Squall strode down the hall to the Green Room, managing to unlock the door one-handedly with the key in his pocket. He kicked the door shut behind him and gently lay her on the bed, struggling with the desire to join her on the mattress. Careful to not trip over the toys in the room, which he assumed were Cloud and Aerith's child's toys, he made his way to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth to lay on her forehead. That done, he pulled the chair across the room and sat beside her bed, never taking his eyes off her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning, Yuffie opened her eyes only to slam them shut when the bright light of the Green Room hit them. She slowly lifted a small hand to her face to find the cold compress laying across her forehead. No sooner had she touched it, than it was removed and another laid in its place. "Aerith?" she mumbled, eyes still closed against the light. "I had that dream again. The one where Squall comes back."

A calloused hand gently stroked her cheek, causing her indigo eyes to fly open and find Squall leaning over her. "It wasn't a dream, Yuffie. I'm back," he murmured as he left his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, still stroking her cheek.

"Squall?" she croaked out as she choked back the sobs that threatened to overtake her. Struggling to sit up, she clutched her head at the headache before collapsing into Squall's arms in tears. "I...I...thought...." she managed to gasp out between sobs.

Gently rubbing her back, Squall held her tightly to his chest, afraid to let go. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered into her hair before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. At that, Yuffie pulled out of his arms, fury written across her face as she reared her arm back and slapped him, leaving a bright red hand print across his face.

"How dare you?!" she seethed in a deadly hiss. "You think you can just come waltzing back in here more than two years later?!" By now, she had jumped off the bed and out of his arms, pacing madly across the floor with rage clearly written in her features. 

"Yuffie, I can explain. I was--" He was cut off by the withering glare she sent him.

"I don't want your explanations. You said you were taking a walk. You said you would be back..." She paused as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "You have no idea of the hell I've been through because of you," she finished.

"I did come back, Yuf."

"You're LATE!!"

Squall averted his gaze to the floor at her lethal stare. "Yuffie, I know you won't believe me, but I only thought I was gone a month." He chanced a glance up at her, only to see her unwavering glare. "My ship crashed on some strange planet where everyone was completely carefree. I couldn't find anyone to help me fix it, so it took me a month to get it in flying condition."

"You're right, Squall. I don't believe you." She ran her hands through her ebony hair and started pacing again. "Even if you aren't lying, why did you leave in the first place? You told me you were going for a walk. A walk, Squall! And contrary to popular belief, a walk does not involve Gummi travel." 

Wincing at her vindictive tone, Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damn it, Yuffie! I left to think. I was coming back to tell you when I was pulled into that goddamned blackhole!"

Yuffie stopped pacing and looked down at the man still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me what?" she demanded.

Before he could answer, there was a soft knock on the door. Yuffie quickly crossed the room and jerked the door open to reveal Aerith holding a sleeping Amaya in her arms. Aerith peeked into the room, her green eyes darting back and forth between Yuffie and Squall. "Um...Amaya fell asleep and I'm needed at the infirmary to check on Pierce," she stammered. 

Sighing, Yuffie reached out her arms and took the sleeping child from the flower girl. "Thank you, Aerith," she said softly before closing the door. She carried Amaya to the bed and lay her down, sitting beside her and gently brushing the child's light brown locks out of her face.

Confusion crossing his face, Squall looked at Yuffie. "When did Blondie and Aerith have a baby?" he asked quietly so as not to wake the girl up.

Yuffie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She's not theirs." There was a long pause as she opened her eyes to look at the man across from her. "She's mine."

Shock hit Squall as he stared into the young woman's dark eyes, searching for truth. "Yours?" he finally managed to get out. The young mother nodded slowly, refusing to meet his gaze any longer. Squall looked down at the sleeping child, trying to find a hint of her parents in her. "She doesn't look like her parents," he finally muttered.

"She acts like me, but she looks just like her father," Yuffie argued, giving Squall a brief glance before looking back down at her daughter.

"No, she doesn't like her father," Squall retorted, remembering the dark hair possessed by Pierce, the man he presumed to be the young girl's father.

The ninja took a deep breath, knowing it was the moment of truth. "Yes, Squall, she looks just like you." 

There was a deafening silence as Squall gazed down at the still sleeping child, recognizing the brown hair as a lighter shade of his own, and remembering the blue eyes he had seen earlier when Aerith had handed the child to Cloud. He shook his head as though trying to remove the troubling thought. "But, she can't be mine. You said I was gone for more than two years," he rasped.

"You were gone for two years and four months. That's twenty-eight months." Yuffie paused momentarily. "Amaya is twenty-one months old. Do the math, Squall."

Squall dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God, Yuffie! I'm so sorry," he cried out from his hands.

"Don't be sorry, Squall." Yuffie moved closer to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "She's the only thing that's kept me going. Don't be sorry."

Raising his face from his hands, he looked at his daughter while she slept. "What's her name?" he whispered.

"Amaya Nariko. They mean 'dark rain' and 'thunder,'" she explained, stopping before saying the other part. "Together, they make a--"

"Squall," the newly discovered father muttered. He reached a hand out and gingerly touched his daughter's face, causing her to wrinkle her nose slightly. Drawing his hand back, he stared at her. "I'm a father," he said softly under his breath, the new title sounding strange on his lips. Looking back up at Yuffie, he saw the serene smile on her face while she gazed at her sleeping daughter. "She's beautiful, Yuffie."

"I know."

Squall steadied his nerves for the next question he had to ask. "Yuffie, do you love him?" She looked at him confusedly. "Do you love Pierce?" he asked again.

Dropping her eyes, Yuffie shook her head. "No, the only person I love now is Amaya."

Squall sat in silence while he tried to accept the fact that she no longer loved him. "Why are you marrying him, then?" he inquired.

"Because, I don't want my daughter to grow up without a father. And Pierce can give her the kind of life that I can't. She can have everything if I marry him. He has money, connections..." she trailed off, knowing her reasoning didn't sound all so reasonable now.

"Marry me," Squall said softly, tilting her head up with one hand.

"What?! You've just come back after two years with no good explanation and expect me to marry you?!" An angry fire danced in her eyes as she raised her voice. "Squall Leonheart, you are stupider than I thought! Get out!" She pointed emphatically towards the door.

Amaya's eyes opened at her mother's angry voice. "Mommy?" she called out, frightened.

Calming herself, Yuffie leaned over the child. "It's okay, baby. I'm right here," she whispered, stroking Amaya's soft brown hair.

The child's blue eyes locked onto Squall, who was walking towards the door. "Who's dat?" she asked, intrigued at the stranger's disheveled appearance.

"An old friend of Mommy's," she told her, ignoring the pained look in Squall's face. "You can call him Mr. Leonheart, Amaya."

"Yuffie, I have nowhere to stay," Squall began as he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. 

Yuffie picked Amaya up and walked towards the door. "Come on, Squall. I'll get you the key for the Red Room." She left the room and went to the front desk, rummaging around until she found the key.

"When did Aerith and Cloud buy the hotel?" he asked quietly.

"About a year after you left. The owners wanted to retire and were selling cheap. I run the place for them in exchange for the Green Room and all the help they give me," she explained as she handed the key to him and went back to her own room, Amaya looking over her mother's shoulder at the man.

Squall watched the door slam behind her as he walked down the hall to the Red Room. Sitting on the bed, he tried to sort things out in his head, trying to figure out how two years had passed when he had only thought it had been a month. The connecting door between the rooms opened, revealing Yuffie, his black leather jacket in her hands. She threw it at him. "I thought you might want it back," she called over her shoulder as she retreated back to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Not as happy a chapter as you guys thought it would be, is it? hehe, well, you can't really blame Yuffie, now can you? I mean, she still thinks he abandoned her and stuff. Anyways, I'm going to be honest with you guys, I don't know when I can update. Finals are coming up the first week in May and I have a 7 page paper due, a 4 page paper, and a 3 page paper. So, I _might_ be able to update before then. I'm not sure. Anyways, read and review as always.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Geez, my precious reviewers get kinda vicious sometimes, don't they? ^_^ Anyways, I'm starting the chapter now that I have two out of the three papers done.

By the way, for some reason, fanfiction.net isn't allowing me to see all of my reviews. There's 4 reviews not showing up on the review page, so it might be yours, I don't know. You might want to check and see if your review did show up or not. So, if you reviewed the previous chapter, I might not have gotten it. In other words, if you asked a question or something, I didn't see it and that's why I'm not replying to it.

Note to Pingpong867: You had best and better let Squall go or I might have to resort to holding one of your bishies hostage in return...like, Orlando Bloom, maybe? Or Josh Hartnett? Not that I wouldn't mind holding to really hot guys hostage though. ^_~

[Disclaimer: I own Pierce Maradei and Amaya Nariko Leonheart and any other character that I randomly create. Everything else belongs to Square and Disney....even my precious Squallikins. Oh, and I'm using a short little line from this movie called "The Man in the Moon," not the Jim Carrey one, but the one that stars Reese Witherspoon.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Eight_

Thinking about all that had happened in the day that she was supposed to be married, Yuffie found herself unable to sleep and listening to her young daughter's steady breathing as she lay next to her on the bed they shared in the Green Room. Ever since she had given the jacket back to Squall, she had locked the doors and refused to allow anyone into her room, even Aerith. Of course, Pierce had tried to insist that she open the door, but he was the last person in Traverse Town she wanted to see at the time. Or almost the last person as she still felt an immense rage at the man sleeping in the Red Room.

Just the idea of all she had been through without him while he was off gallivanting around the universe made her infuriated at him all over again. _And that dumbass lie about being gone a month? You would think someone like him could come up with something better than that,_ she thought caustically as she glared daggers at the connecting room, imagining said daggers doing bodily harm to him. _Flying his Gummi ship to think!_ she silently scoffed, not wishing to awaken Amaya. _No one flies a Gummi ship to think... unless... it's too noisy in the town for a walk..._ She gently shook her head, not wanting to give him a good excuse for taking his ship that night. 

Giving up on sleep for the night, Yuffie carefully slid out of the bed, making sure that Amaya was still asleep before walking across the room. It was times like these when Yuffie found that just staring at the moon and stars kept her calm, cool, and collected. In fact, she vaguely remembered her mother telling her when she was still a child living in Hollow Bastion that you could tell the man in the moon all of your problems and he would help you solve them while you slept. Of course, she believed it at the time, but now that she was grown, the story had little affect upon her.

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders at the memory. "Wouldn't hurt to try," she muttered as she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the cool night air. Sitting on the small table, she leaned back until she could see the heavenly bodies directly above her, the craters of the moon revealing the fabled 'man in the moon.' She sighed softly as she tried to gather her thoughts into some coherency before even trying to tell the moon any of her problems.

Quickly looking over to the Red Room balcony, she made sure that Squall's door and windows were shut. The last thing she needed would be for him to hear what she was about to say. "Okay, Mr. Man-in-the-Moon, lets see you try to solve this one," she whispered so softly that even she could barely hear herself. "What's a girl to do when the father of her child comes back on her wedding day without a good excuse?"

She continued to sit there in silence for a few minutes, as though waiting for an answer to come down from the heavenly body. The man in the moon kept shining his soft light down upon her skin, as if ignoring her quiet questions. Sighing and sitting up straight, Yuffie rubbed her small hands across her face. "Nope, I didn't think you'd know what to do either," she replied the moon in response to his muted answer. 

Climbing off the table, she entered the Green Room and closed the door softly behind her while she stood in thought momentarily, her brows furrowed as she remembered her conversation with Squall earlier.

_"Yuffie, I know you won't believe me, but I only thought I was gone a month. My ship crashed on some strange planet where everyone was completely carefree. I couldn't find anyone to help me fix it, so it took me a month to get it in flying condition."_

_ "You're right, Squall. I don't believe you. Even if you aren't lying, why did you leave in the first place? You told me you were going for a walk. A walk, Squall! And contrary to popular belief, a walk does not involve Gummi travel."_

_ "Damn it, Yuffie! I left to think. I was coming back to tell you when I was pulled into that goddamned blackhole!"_

_ "Tell me what?"_

Yuffie leaned the wall, processing the conversation in her head over and over again. _Aerith came in before he answered, _she reminded herself, wondering what he was going to say. She spared a glance to the connecting door between the Red and Green Room, trying to see if any light was showing at the crack underneath the door to signal if he was still awake. Grimacing at the obvious lack of light, she silently deliberated whether or not to awaken him and ask her question again to satisfy her curiosity.

In the end, curiosity won out, causing her to curse her curious nature. _Curiosity killed the cat, Yuffie... but, then again, satisfaction brought it back, _she argued in her mind. Using her stealth skills, she soundlessly crept across her room, stopping at her bed to make sure Amaya was still sleeping before continuing across to the Red Room. She slowly eased the door open, using a shoe to prop it open so she could listen for Amaya while she was in Squall's room. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his bare back peeking from beneath the blankets, revealing what appeared to be a not quite healed wound. Padding across the floor, she softly sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran her fingers over the wound. The shape of the wound appeared vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it, so she pushed it out of her mind and decided to awaken Squall when she realized he wasn't asleep.

"It still hurts, you know," Squall muttered as he rolled over to face her, the only light in the room the moonlight that shone through the window. He studied her expression in the darkened room, trying to figure out what she was thinking, remembering that before he left, he prided himself on being able to do that.

"You're awake?" Yuffie asked, biting her lip in nervousness. She briefly wondered why she should be nervous with him. After all, she did have a child with this man. There shouldn't be anything to be nervous about.

Raising his eyebrows, Squall continued to gaze upon her, drinking in the beauty he had been deprived of since he left. "I never could get to sleep."

Yuffie nodded, realizing that she never did get to sleep either. "So, where did you get it?" she inquired, gesturing to the wound on his back.

Squall sighed. "You don't remember, do you?" Confused, Yuffie shook her head. "Think, Yuffie. The day before I left, we were training in the Waterway, remember?" he prodded.

Wrinkling her forehead while she thought, Yuffie suddenly recollected what had happened. "You didn't block my shuriken," she finally stated. "But, that should have healed by now. It's been over two years..." 

"I've been trying to tell you, Yuffie. I was only gone for a month. I don't know how it happened. I don't know if it was a time warp or if the place I crashed had a different time system, or what, but I was only gone for a month." Sitting up from his prone position, he took a deep breath. "Please, Yuffie, you have to believe me."

"Let me see it again," she demanded as she reached over and turned on the overhead light, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness in the room. Squall turned around while she leaned over and examined the wound, noticing the places where her shuriken's point had entered the skin. "You didn't do this to yourself, did you? When you realized that I didn't believe you?"

"Yuffie, I can't even reach the spot where it's at." Putting his arms behind his back, he showed her he was speaking the truth. He heard a choking sound and spun around to face her, seeing she had a hand over her face in an attempt to silence the sobs threatening to overtake her. Pulling her back down onto the bed, he held her, stroking her hair and back. "Shh, Yuffie, it's okay," he murmured into her hair.

Pulling away, Yuffie looked at him and shook her head while the tears streamed down her face. "No, it's not okay. I didn't believe you. I accused you of lying to me. And..." she trailed off and looked down at the floor, not wanting to continue. As she stared at the floor, she felt a gentle thumb wipe away her tears.

"Yuffie, it's okay," Squall reiterated as he lifted her face to meet his gaze. Seeing her eyes begin to fill with tears again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his warm and loving embrace. "I probably would have reacted the same way, Yuf. It does sound unbelievable. And, I apologize for leaving you here..." he stopped when he felt Yuffie press her finger against his lips.

"Squall, I know you're sorry about it. But, we have to go over this. I need to know why you left in the first place," Yuffie said softly as she pulled out of his embrace to where she could see his face. 

Pushing his russet bangs out of his face, Squall sighed. "Okay, do you remember what you said to me that night? Right before you went to sleep?" he questioned.

Nodding, Yuffie whispered, "Yes, I told you that I loved you."

Squall winced at the hurt tone in her voice. "Well, I'll admit that it scared me. No one had ever said those words to me before. And I couldn't think properly with you pressed up against me. I had to clear my head and think."

"Why didn't you just take a walk, then? Like you always did," Yuffie accused.

"It was the night of the Celebration, Yuf. There was no place quiet in Traverse Town. Everywhere I went, there were crowds of people." Squall paused for a moment, to let this sink in. At her nod, he continued. "So, I decided I would take a short drive in the Gummi, where I could have some peace and quiet. And, then, when I was coming back, the ship went out of control and was sucked into a blackhole."

"When Aerith interrupted us today, you mentioned you were coming back to tell me something," Yuffie began, curiosity getting the better of her. "What was it?"

Squall reached over and took her hand out of her lap, holding it gently in his own. "While I was flying around, I thought about what you had said. And, I realized that I love you, too. I was coming back to tell you."

A few tears rolled down Yuffie's cheeks. "Squall, I have a confession." He looked at her expectantly. "When you asked me if I loved Pierce and I told you no, that I only loved Amaya, well, I lied."

The man across from her dropped his face into his hands. "I understand," he muttered. "I'm too late."

"Squall, you didn't let me finish. I don't only love Amaya, because I love you, too. As much as I've tried to tell myself that I didn't, I knew deep down that I still did." She smiled as he slowly lifted his head to look at her.

Rubbing his forehead, he gazed at her in disbelief. "Yuffie, how can you still love me when I left you while you were pregnant? I don't deserve--" She stopped him when she threw her arms around his neck.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know and I didn't know. But it's going to be okay now because your back," she whispered into the crook of his neck where she had buried her head, breathing in his the scent of him that she had missed these past years. 

Squall rested his chin atop her head, rocking her gently while he rubbed her back. With her still in his arms, he carefully lay back on the bed and pulled the blankets around them. "Where's Amaya?" he finally asked quietly.

"She's asleep in our bed," Yuffie answered back, just as quietly as she snuggled into his side. "She'll be okay, the door is open."

Nodding, Squall reached over to turn out the light before falling asleep with the woman he loved in his arms, not realizing they were being watched from the balcony window.

In the darkened alley, a figure jumped off the Red Room balcony and strutted back into the Second District to his family's restaurant. "I will have her," he muttered into the night. "I'll just have to make her an offer she can't refuse." Walking under a streetlight, an evil smile graced the face of Pierce Maradei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hehe...you guys really hate me now, don't you? Not only did it take me 5 days to update, but I also left you at another cliffhanger. I feel so evil. But, luckily, I only have a 7 page paper left, and 2 finals and then I'm through with this semester. So, anyways, read and review, like always.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: I have a confession to make. When I first started this story, I was going to make Pierce a nice guy, you know, a friend of Yuffie's that just happened to propose to her. But, as I was writing the story, I actually started to hate him. And, well, now you can see what I'm doing with him.

Please, someone shoot me now. I made the mistakes of watching "The Princess Bride" while thinking of Squffies and now I wanna write an adaptation of it for KH. I need help. Psychological help.

You know, I've been thinking that I've been muse-less the last few chapters, but that's not entirely true. I have my muses still; they're just busy brainstorming on my next story, "Blind Instinct." That's the problem with my muses. They like to get ahead of themselves.

By the way, I'm thinking of rewriting a couple of my early stories. What do you guys think? Let me know in the review if you think I should. 

Note to those of you who mentioned Squall's wound: Well, I have to admit that I'm not the one who thought of that. It was the talented Vulpes Lapis, who helps me plot-wise with most of my stories. So, you must give thanks to her and read her stories.

Note to Axa: I have no clue if Amaya is the correct spelling or not. I was just surfing a baby name site to find a Japanese name that fit the occasion.

Note to Pingpong867: I'm not so sure I want to release Josh and Orli, now. It's awfully nice having two hot guys around the house doing whatever I want them to. But, for you, I will release them and take my Squall back.

[Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amaya and Pierce and any other random character I may make up along the way. Disney and Square own everything else.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Nine_

"Mommy? Mommy?" a small voice shrilly cried out in panic from the Green Room, causing Yuffie to lurch to her feet in the Red Room and scamper through the connecting door. Sitting up on the bed, a distraught Amaya frantically searched the dark room with darting eyes for signs of her mother.

Reaching the bed, Yuffie gathered the child to her chest, whispering comforting words into her ears and rocking her gently. "Shh, it's okay, baby. I'm right here." In her mother's arms, Amaya visibly calmed down and began to suck on her thumb while holding Yuffie's hair in her other hand. A few moments later, and the child was fast asleep again.

Squall leaned in the doorway, watching mother and child on the bed a moment before approaching them. Once at the bedside, he placed his hands on Yuffie's shoulders, rubbing them gently before settling down behind her and resting his head on her shoulder to gaze down at his sleeping daughter. "Can I hold her?" he finally asked softly after a moment's hesitation.

Smiling, Yuffie slowly turned around and handed the slumbering child across to her father, who very carefully took Amaya from her mother's arms, causing Yuffie to wince when Amaya's little fist refused to let her hair go. "Don't worry about waking her up," Yuffie whispered. "She sleeps like a rock once you actually get her to sleep."

Squall looked down in amazement at the daughter he never knew he had. Just the thought of having a daughter filled him with a sense of wonderment. "I just wish I was there for you the whole time," he murmured to both Amaya and Yuffie. As he adjusted his hold on the girl, her face crinkled and she let out a soft whimper around the thumb that was still in her mouth. As his arm began to fall asleep, he gently lay the sleeping child down on the mattress and looked up at Yuffie. 

As the moonlight shone through the window, Yuffie blinked her eyes in disbelief a few times at what she saw. There, on Squall's cheeks, a few tears glistened in the soft light of the moon. _Squall is crying?_ she asked mentally asked herself. _I haven't seen him cry since... well, since never._ "Squall, it's only four o'clock in the morning. I think we should go back to bed," she said after looking at the clock and getting off the bed.

Grabbing her hand, Squall pulled her back down onto the bed. "Let's just sleep right here, okay?" He glanced down at the sleeping child beside him. "I don't want her to wake up alone again. It's a frightening experience." Complying, Yuffie gently scooted Amaya over and lay between Squall and the child, her arms around Amaya while Squall wrapped his arms around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town, Pierce Maradei sat at an empty table in his family's Italian restaurant, his fingers drumming the oaken surface while he pondered his current situation. The woman he had planned to marry lay in another's arms at this very moment. Just the thought of what he deemed as his possession doing that made his blood boil. If one didn't know better, one would think that he loved Yuffie. But love never entered the equation in their minds.

For Yuffie, it was a marriage of convenience, a way to provide for her daughter. For Pierce, it was his want of Maradei heirs, to put it simply. The only Maradei son was expected to produce heirs for the family and Yuffie was just a means to carry those heirs. She was singled out of the hundreds of available women in Traverse Town because of her looks. Out of all the women of the town, Pierce considered her the most beautiful and he would never settle for second best. It was only the best for the Maradei son.

But, now that her past lover had returned, a new problem arose. How to convince Yuffie to forget about the man named Squall and marry him, Pierce Maradei. Since he had met her, he knew there was only one way to manipulate the woman and that was through her daughter. The same daughter that Pierce had planned shipping off as soon as she was old enough. He couldn't allow another man's child to live under his roof and take anything from _his_ own children. No, the Maradei heirs would have everything and that bastard child of Yuffie's would have nothing.

He continued to sit there, deep in thought as a plan slowly became clear to him. If Yuffie feared losing her child, then she would do anything to keep her. Even marry him if he so deemed it. Yes, that would be the only way to convince her. Make her believe he could take her child away. A demonic grin plagued his lips the more he thought about it. She would even turn away from this past love for the sake of her child.

Rising from his chair, Pierce set out to put his plans into motion. The first step being a stop at the hospital records office. It paid to have friends in high places. Of course, it might have been fear of the Maradei family and not friendship that aided him, but, in his mind, both were equal. After his trip to the hospital, he would, naturally, have to use his influence with his lawyers to cinch the deal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie awoke the next morning to an insistent tugging at her shoulder length hair, opening her eyes to find the blue eyes of Amaya staring at her, only an inch from her face. Startled, Yuffie jolted backwards, causing Squall to fall off the bed with a loud crash as he took the bedside table down with him. Amaya crinkled her face in amusement and let out a peal of laughter.

"Squall? Are you okay?" Yuffie asked concernedly as she leaned over the bed to check on him. Amaya peeked over the edge of the bed as well, confused as to why another person had been in the bed she normally only shared with her mother.

Rubbing his forehead dazedly, Squall sat up slowly. "What happened?" he questioned, looking back and forth to mother and daughter, who were both laughing. Well, Yuffie was stifling her laughter, but Amaya was giggling loudly.

Yuffie reached down a hand to help pull him up. "Amaya startled me and I jumped, pushing you off the bed in the process," she explained as he sat on the edge of the bed.

As she realized that the man was still a stranger to her, Amaya decided to play shy and hide beneath the sheets. "Mommy, why Mwister Weonheart sleep in bed?" her small voice muffled out from beneath the covers.

"Amaya, honey, um... he's your daddy," Yuffie confessed as she pulled the blankets away from her daughter's face. At the blankets removal, Amaya dived deeper into the covers, nearing the foot of the bed before her mother pulled her out.

"Nuh-uh, don't have daddy," Amaya insisted as she looked warily over to Squall, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, letting Yuffie handle the situation.

Yuffie threw her head back and sighed loudly. "You could help me, you know, Squall," she told him as she turned her gaze to him.

"How so, Yuf? How am I supposed to make her believe me?"

"Amaya, why don't you think that he's your daddy?" Yuffie asked, hoping she might be able to convince the child if she found the reason for her disbelief.

"Mommies and daddies kiss," the young child said after a moment's hesitation, remembering all the shows on TV and all the families she met in Traverse Town. In all of these instances, the parents had always kissed. So, in her young mind, that meant that a mommy and daddy had to kiss.

"Is that so?" the young mother questioned, with a smirk on her lips. Amaya nodded her head adamantly. 

A smile came across Squall's face. "Yuffie, I think we can remedy the situation," he whispered as he leaned closer to her, placing one hand behind her neck and gently pulling her closer. As his lips captured hers, all the fiery passion of their first kiss embodied this one as well, causing them to become lost to the world around them. 

Amaya covered her eyes with her tiny hands. "Eww!" she exclaimed as she turned away from them. A soft knocking on the door caught her attention. Seeing that the two adults in the room were too busy to answer it, she climbed off the bed and toddled over to the door and opened it. "Unkie Cloud!"

The blonde bent over and picked Amaya up. "Where's your mommy, Amaya?" he asked before looking into the room. A glance over at the bed answered his question, the parents of the child still lost in a kiss. "Ahem," Cloud coughed. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Yuffie and Squall pulled apart, Yuffie looking a little sheepish at her apparent disregard to her surroundings. Running a hand through her hair, she gave Cloud a questioning glance. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"I just thought I would come and check on you, seeing as how you refused to talk with anyone yesterday. But," he spared a glance at Squall, "it seems you have things under control now." He set Amaya back down on the floor.

"It's good to see you again, Cloud," Squall said as he stood up and walked over to the blonde. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you yesterday, but..."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Can I see you out in the hall?" he asked, his question coming out more like a demand.

Squall nodded and followed him out, shutting the door quietly behind him. "You want an explanation, don't you?" He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"Damn right, I do," Cloud said in an angry whisper, not wanting his voice to carry into the rooms of the hotel. "You run off for two years, and then just come back like nothing happened. You have no idea what she's been through." He gestured towards the Green Room with this statement.

Squall took a deep breath. "Cloud, I've already been through this with her. And all I'm gonna say is it's not what you think. For some reason, it was only month to me. Now," he pushed himself off the wall, "if you want a more extended explanation, I'll tell you later. Because, right now, I have to make up for lost time." With that, he went back into the Green Room, leaving the blonde alone in the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, having left Squall and Amaya with Cloud and Aerith, Yuffie made her way across the Second District towards the Maradei's restaurant, knowing she would be able to find Pierce there. She knew she would have to explain the situation to him. Surely he would understand, he had been nothing but kind to her since she had met him a year ago. She would just have to calmly explain that there had been a misunderstanding between her and Amaya's father.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the restaurant doors and headed towards the back, where the staircase to the house portion of the building was located. She slowly ascended the stairs, knocking when she reached Pierce's apartment. _You can do this, Yuf. You have to do this,_ she silently motivated herself as she pulled the engagement ring off her finger.

The door creaked open, revealing a smiling Pierce. "Yuffie, darling, whatever are you here for?" he questioned as he held the door open wider and gestured for her to come in. "I thought you and your old _friend_ would be catching up on old times." He hid a sneer from her while her back was turned to him.

"Pierce, I can't marry you," she calmly stated, getting right to the point as she handed him the ring that had once graced her fingers. "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else."

He held the ring between two fingers, gazing at the lone diamond set upon it. "Really, Yuffie. We both knew love never entered the equation." He pretended to be shocked by her surprised expression. "Oh, you thought I loved you, didn't you? When the whole time you were pining away for someone else, you dared to act as though loved me. Well, my dear, two can play that game. You weren't the only actor."

"Well, then, Pierce, there is no longer any reason for my remaining here, is there?" She pulled herself up and headed towards the door. "You're right, Pierce. I never loved you and, somehow, you had me blinded into thinking that you loved me. But," she paused as a smile came across her face, "that doesn't matter now, because Squall loves me and I do have Amaya."

"Are you sure about that, Yuffie?" he sneered as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Are you sure her _father_ won't try and take her away from you?"

Yuffie whirled around and faced him. "Squall would never do that. He came back for me, Pierce. And now, we're going to be a happy family."

"I'm not talking about your precious Squall, my dear. Here, why don't you read for yourself." He pulled a paper out from underneath the stack on the coffee table and handed it to her. "As you can see, it clearly states upon her birth certificate that a Pierce Maradei is her father."

Her eyes wide, Yuffie read the birth certificate, finding he was correct. "What did you do, Pierce? I remember putting Squall's name down at the hospital." She felt her chest tightening as the fear all mothers have began to form in her heart.

"It pays to have friends in high places." He gave her one of the Maradei smirks. "Or, to have people afraid of you. It doesn't matter. But, since I am her father according to that, I may have to take matters into my own hands to prevent such an unfit mother from keeping my darling daughter."

"Unfit mother?!" she screamed. "I have done everything in my power to be the best mother that I can be."

"Ah, but, you see, my lawyers agree that it's not healthy for a child to see her mother sleeping around with strange men." He relished in the shocked expression that came across her face. "Yes, I saw you last night with him. You should really think about closing the curtains next time." 

Yuffie slapped him, leaving a bright red hand print across his face. "He was comforting me. Nothing happened."

"That's besides the point. It's my word against yours. And, I am a Maradei." He watched as she turned to leave. "Oh, and Yuffie? Don't bother trying to leave town. We have the World Exits blocked off. No one leaves without clearance. I can't have the mother of my child kidnaping her, now can I? Of course, if you marry me, this will all be forgotten." He watched in triumph as a few tears slid down her face as she slammed the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay, there we go. Review, as always. See, October Breeze, I'm taking your words to heart and not writing 'read and review' at the bottom anymore. Just review. It is kinda silly to put both down here. Anyways, I predict about 1-2 more chapters and then an epilogue. So, it is coming to an end. 

Oh, and we're going to pretend that although KH has the technology for space travel, they don't have the technology for paternity tests, kay?


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: hehe... after I wrote that scene last chapter with Pierce, I felt like I had to go clean my brain out with a toothbrush because I had to get inside his head to write it. *shudders* I can't believe how much I hate one of my own characters. Anyways, I'm glad that everyone else seems to hate him, too. That makes me feel much better. And, now that I've finally finished my 7 page paper, and the final I have on Wednesday can't be studied for, that means I can devote this time to finishing this story. Aren't you guys happy?

So, this will probably be the last chapter and then I'll post an epilogue a couple days later with "thank you's" and acknowledgements.

Oh, and on another note, since Pierce has been so "well-received" as a bad guy, he may be gonna make it into my future writing endeavors. Just thought I would let y'all know so you can be on the lookout for him.

Note to pingpong867: As tempting as that offer is, I'm not going to take you up on it because good writing can't be forced and I don't want to force you to write anything. So, I'll let that offer slip by. However, if you want to offer me money, Squall, a car, etc, I'll be glad to take you up on it. ^_~

[Disclaimer: If you still need this after reading thus far, you really need some psychological help. Of course, I need the help as well considering that dream of owning Squall one day.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Ten_

In the living room of the small house owned by Cloud and Aerith in the Third District, one Squall Leonheart searched under the coffee table and in the closet for his daughter. As soon as Yuffie had dropped them off there, Amaya had decided it would be fun to play 'hide-and-seek' with this man that they called her daddy. In the connecting dining room, the homeowners watched with amusement as Squall dropped to his knees to look into the small cabinet under the window, in hopes his daughter would be found there.

Aerith bit her lip to keep from laughing when she felt the child brush up against her legs under the table. "Fatherhood seems to agree with Leon, don't you think, Cloud?" she quietly asked her husband over the cup of steaming tea in her hands.

"Yeah, he's already fallen for Amaya. He's head over heels for her." He leaned over and looked down at the child sitting on his feet as she began to giggle. Putting a finger to his lips, the blonde motioned for her to be quiet, to which she immediately complied.

As Squall continued to search the living room, Aerith reached out and took Cloud's hand. "Cloud, let's have one," she whispered.

"Have one what?" the blonde questioned confusedly.

His wife looked at him with wonder at his cluelessness. "A baby, silly." Unfortunately for Aerith, she said this just as Cloud took a sip of his tea, which he immediately sprayed across the table, covering his wife with the liquid. Glaring at him as she wiped the slightly warm substance off her face, she said, "I didn't find it funny, Cloud."

"Oh, you were serious?" Bewilderment was written across the blonde's features. He knew that his wife loved children and loved Amaya like she was her own, but he never realized that she wanted some of her own.

"Of course I was serious. I really--" She was interrupted when she saw Amaya sneaking out from underneath the table and heading for Squall, who had kneeled down in front of the open closet. "Oh, watch," she whispered excitedly as she pointed to the scene unfolding before them.

While Squall rifled through the pile of clothes in the closet that he thought his young daughter had hidden herself in, said young daughter had managed to creep up behind him. However, a small giggle erupted from her throat, signaling her presence to Squall, who pretended to ignore it and wait to see what Amaya would do.

Just as the front door to the house opened, Amaya launched herself onto her father's back, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Squall laughed as he stood up, reaching around his back to support her and prevent her from falling. A glance at the figure who walked through the door quickly stifled his laughter as he saw her distraught expression. "Yuffie, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

Shaking her head and running a hand through her hair, she forced a smile on her face. "I'll tell you later." She gestured towards the child giggling and hanging onto his back. "So, what's going on?"

"Yuf, I think I have a monkey on my back." He slowly lowered himself back to the ground so Amaya could slide off.

"Not as big as the monkey on my back," Yuffie muttered under her breath, hoping no one had heard her. Sure, she was going to tell them what had transpired between her and Pierce, but not right now. Not in front of Amaya. Bending over, she helped her daughter off of Squall's back. "So, Amaya, what have you been doing? Have you been having fun?" she asked as she squatted down on the floor to be level with the child.

Amaya nodded her head vigorously. "We play hide-n-seek, Mommy. And I's a good hider." Yuffie hugged her daughter tightly and picked her up, carrying her over to wear Aerith was wiping the sprayed tea off the table.

"Aerith, I need you to watch Amaya for a few minutes while I talk to Squall in the back room, okay?" She handed the child across to her friend. "We won't be long," she added.

"Don't worry about it, Yufs. You know I love children," Aerith said as she put the wash cloth down and hugged the child, giving Cloud a knowing look. 

"Thanks, Aerith." Yuffie walked back into the living room and grabbed Squall's hand, dragging him to the back of the house. When they reached the spare bedroom, Yuffie shut the door behind her and let a strangled sob escape her throat as she sat on the bed.

Kneeling in front of her, Squall held her hands. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Yuffie?" he inquired gently as he wiped a few of her tears away. "I can't help you if you don't tell me," he prodded at her continued silence.

Sighing, Yuffie raised her red-rimmed eyes to look at him. "It's Pierce. He's going to try and take Amaya away from me." Another sob erupted from her as she leaned forward and fell into Squall's arms.

"Yuffie, is that what you're upset about?" Squall rubbed her back soothingly, confused at the Italian's threat and his lover's fear. "He can't do anything, Yuf. He's not her father. Only a parent can do that," he murmured into her hair.

"Squall, he broke into the hospital records room or something. He has a copy of the birth certificate with his name as the father." She buried her head further into the crook of his neck at his sharp intake of breathe. "He said that unless I marry him, he's gonna try and get custody of her."

"That bastard!" Squall growled, tightening his grip on Yuffie as he pulled her up and sat her back on the bed. He felt another wave of tears from her wet his already damp shirt. "Yuffie, I won't let him get her. You know that." Gently kissing her hair, he desperately tried to think of anything that would prevent Pierce from getting Amaya.

"I don't know what to do, Squall. He has the birth certificate and he can afford the best lawyers in town. And..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about the other thing he had told her.

Realizing she was holding something back, Squall raised his eyebrows. "And what?"

"He said I'm an unfit mother," she said quietly, refusing to meet the penetrating blue gaze of Squall. "He saw us last night, and he's going to use it against me," she finished lamely.

"Yuffie, look at me," he commanded, lifting her head by the chin, forcing her indigo eyes to meet azure. "You are not an unfit mother. You have done more for Amaya than I thought one person could do for another. And I will not let that son of a bitch take her from you." _Or take you from me, _he finished in his head. Rising, he pulled her up with him and carefully wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "Come on. We have to tell Cloud and Aerith what's going on and see if they can help."

She nodded mutely and followed him out the door, desperately clinging to his hand. Amaya met them in the hallway and immediately noticed her mother's tear stained face. "Mommy, whas wrong?" she asked as she tugged on Yuffie's pants leg. 

Yuffie bit the inside of her cheek, silently debating on whether to explain to the young girl what was going on around her, finally coming to the conclusion that Amaya did need to know a little bit so she would understand why Pierce wouldn't be coming around anymore. "Well, honey, you remember Mr. Pierce?" Amaya nodded, her expression becoming confused. "He wants to make people think that he's your daddy and we both know that's not true."

Amaya wrinkled her tiny eyebrows in thought. "I's gots a daddy alweady," she said as she ran over to Squall's legs and hugged them. "Dis my daddy." She looked up at Squall and released a big smile, revealing all her baby teeth in the process.

While Yuffie wiped away a few happy tears and smiled, Squall knelt down and picked the girl up. "And I'm glad to be your daddy, too," he told the child as he hugged her tightly while they walked into the dining room where Cloud and Aerith appeared to be in an argument.

"We've been married three years, Cloud. I think it's time we started a fam--" the flower girl stopped when she saw Yuffie and Squall standing in the doorway, watching them. "Oh, hi," she called as she blushed.

Yuffie decided to get right to the point. "Aerith, Cloud," she started, looking at the couple, "Pierce weaseled his way into the records office and forged a copy of Amaya's birth certificate with his name on it."

Blinking in shock a few times, Aerith's hand flew to her mouth to cover it while she let out a gasp. "Wha- How? Why? Huh?"

"I think what my wife wants to know is what is his motivation for doing this?" Cloud finally asked after sensing Aerith's speechlessness. 

Bowing her head, the ninja explained the rest of the situation to them. "He threatened that if I don't marry him, he'll," she glanced at the child in Squall's arms, "T-A-K-E A-M-A-Y-A A-W-A-Y," she spelled out to prevent the child from becoming further distressed.

"But we're not going to let that happen," Squall added as he shifted his hold on his daughter, who was rapidly falling asleep.

"No, of course not," Aerith agreed as she found herself able to speak again. They all thought in silence for a moment, trying to think of something that would save them. Finally, Aerith let out a short laugh. "Yuffie, we have the original birth certificate," she said triumphantly.

Yuffie ran across the room and grabbed the flower girl's shoulders, shaking her. "Where is it, Aerith? Where did we put it?" she demanded, feeling a warm hand pulling her away.

"Calm down, Yuf," Cloud muttered as he pulled the ninja away from his wife. "Look, you and Aerith can look for it while Squall and I attend to... other matters." The blonde gave them a cryptic glance that was lost on them, yet recognized by Squall.

Yuffie clutched the pink-clad lady's hand and dragged her towards the back of the house. "Where did you put it, Aerith? I know that you have it somewhere because we both know that I would've lost it if I had kept it."

"Yuffie?" Squall called from the living room.

Releasing her friend, the ninja ran into back to him. "Hm?"

"Here, you keep Amaya. I don't think you want her going with Cloud and I." He passed the now sleeping child to her mother. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," he added at Yuffie's concerned look.

"Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do, okay?" 

Squall raised his eyebrows and nodded before leaving the house with Cloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the Maradei restaurant, Pierce strolled into around the Second District, knowing it would only be a matter of hours before Yuffie conceded to his threat. But, something nagging in the back of his mind told him that he hadn't looked at the matter from all possible angles. What if she found a way to get around his threat? Shaking his head, he muttered, "the bitch is too stupid to figure anything out. Besides," he continued, completely sure of himself, "there is no way out."

Lost in his thoughts, he never saw the two figures approaching him until they pulled him into one of the darkened alleys between the buildings. One of the figures grabbed his silk shirt and slammed him against the brick wall. "Do you have fun threatening people?" the man in front of Pierce demanded.

Squinting in the low light, Pierce thought he recognized the man as the one who had interrupted his wedding and broke his nose the day before. "Oh, the bastard has come to protect his whore," Pierce said as a smirk came across his face. 

Squall slammed him against the wall again, making sure his head bounced on it. "This bastard is going to make you wish you had some protection when he gets through with you," he growled as his eyes narrowed.

Cloud stepped into the dim light, allowing Pierce to see him. "You know, Maradei, I never did like you, but I put up with you for Yuffie's sake, who I consider my sister. And, now that you're threatening her, I will defend her."

"You don't have the guts to hurt me, Strife. You know that my family owns this town," Pierce stated smugly. "All I have to do is snap my fingers and both of you will be thrown in jail and then no one will be able to protect the bitch."

"You can't snap your fingers if you're dead." Squall started to pick the man up, but stopped when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Squall, someone's coming," Cloud muttered as he pried his friend away from the Italian. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Squall saw Yuffie walking through the district as though she were looking for someone. In her hands, he saw a piece of paper. Smiling, he called her over. "Yuf, come here."

Startled, she turned her head in his direction to see him waving her over, not noticing that Pierce was still cringing in the shadows. "I found it!" she exclaimed as she ran over. "It was in the back of Aerith's closet, but I found." She waved the paper around triumphantly, but stopped when she saw Pierce.

"Ah, Yuffie. So nice of you to join us," he muttered sarcastically. Squall grabbed his shirt again with the silent threat to throw him against the wall again.

"Pierce, you pompous asshole. You thought you were so smart, didn't you? Thought you had all the angles covered, didn't you?" Yuffie actually smiled while saying this, the thrill of finding Amaya's original birth certificate filling her with joy. "Well, guess what, you stupid prick? You forgot about this." She shoved the paper in his face.

Pierce simply rolled his eyes. "And, what, my dear, makes you think the judges will believe that's the original? You forget that I do own this town."

Cloud and Squall stood in silence, knowing this was something Yuffie had to do. Yuffie stood in front of Pierce, her eyes narrowed. "Because, you asshole, it has her footprints on it. I don't remember seeing any footprints on the copy you had."

Eyes widening at his stupidity, Pierce tried to think of something to say. "Not so cocky now, are we?" Squall taunted as he released his hold on the shirt.

Watching the three of them leave, Pierce felt something snap inside of him. "You'll regret this, Yuffie. He's just going to leave you like he did before. You're nothing more than his whore," he yelled at their retreating backs.

They stopped, Squall beginning to approach him, but restrained by Yuffie. "No, Squall. He's mine." Stepping up in front of Pierce, she glared at him. "You know, I don't know what I ever saw in you. And, you're wrong. I'm not going to regret anything." With that, she backed up a little bit, then suddenly leapt at him, effectively kicking him in the groin. Standing over him as he groaned in pain, she smiled before turning back to Cloud and Squall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Squall," Yuffie called as she ran into the waterway where he was sitting in the cool darkness of the cavern. She stopped right in front of him, dropping to the ground and sitting indian style. "Guess what I just found out today?" she asked excitedly.

"What?"

She started to giggle. "Well, remember how I kicked Pierce in the groin last week?" He nodded, prompting her to continue. "Aerith found out at the infirmary that he's not going to be enjoying himself with the ladies anymore."

Squall joined in her laughter before standing up and pulling her up with him. "Let's go for a walk, Yuf," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Yuffie looked up at him curiously. "Okay, Squall." They left the waterway in silence through Merlin's house, which had been abandoned when the wizard had returned to his world after Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts. "So, is something on your mind?" the ninja asked, not being able to stand the silence anymore as they stood in the abandoned house.

"You might say that." He turned so that he was facing her and dropped onto one knee, causing Yuffie to gasp. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small black velvet box. He stared up at her, seeing the tears forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth. "Yuffie, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box, revealing a silver band with a single emerald.

Dropping down to the ground, she hugged him. "Of course I will," she murmured before kissing him. 

"Good." Squall lifted the ring out of the box and gently took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Yuffie."

Yuffie held her hand out, admiring the ring. "I love you, too, Squall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It's a big sapfest. But, what can I say? I love the sap. Anyways, I'll have an epilogue up soon. I want to wait at least 24 hours before I post it so you guys have a chance to review. Speaking of which, now that you've read the chapter, maybe you should review. 


	12. Epilogue

Author's Note: I'm not gonna say much up here. I'll write a long one at the end.

[Disclaimer: I own Amaya and Pierce. That's it. Disney and Square own everything else, okay?]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Epilogue: One Year Later_

Standing in front of the tall mirror, a twenty-one year old woman examined her reflection, grimacing at the sight of her protruding pregnant stomach. Pulling her shirt up slightly, she revealed the bare belly and ran her hands along it. As she looked back up at the mirror, she saw the reflection of her husband come up behind and wrap his arms around her, resting his hands atop hers which were still on her stomach.

"Squall, I'm so fat," Yuffie whined as she once again looked at her reflection. "And I'm ugly and I don't see why you stick around with me being so mood swingy."

Smiling, Squall pushed her long ebony hair away from the back of her neck and placed a light kiss there. "You're not ugly, Yuf. You're beautiful," he whispered, chuckling slightly as he added, "and your mood swings keep me on my toes."

She raised an eyebrow which he saw in her reflection. "What about me being fat? You forgot about that one."

"I... uh... well, Yuffie.... you're pregnant... and.... uh.... that's to be expected," he stammered, hoping she wouldn't hit him as she had been known to do during her pregnancy.

Letting out a resigned sigh, the woman decided to let him get away with that one. "You're lucky I'm too tired to hit you right now," she muttered under her breath as she walked over to the bed to take a nap, smiling as she looked around the room of the house they had bought only months before on the outskirts of Traverse Town.

Squall followed her to the bed, laying down next to her with his head resting on her stomach while he rubbed it with his hand. "I'm just glad your morning sickness is over. I never did like the sound of vomit splashing in the toilet."

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie ran a hand through her husband's tangled mess of russet hair. "You're such a romantic, Squall," she muttered sarcastically. "And be glad you're not at Aerith and Cloud's house. Aerith's been puking up everything for the past two weeks. You got to admit that even I didn't have it that bad."

"I know, and you have no idea how glad I am that you didn't." Turning his head so his mouth was nearly up against her swollen stomach, Squall started talking to the unborn baby. "You know, Kioshi, you have such an amazing mother," he whispered, looking at Yuffie's face out of the corner of his eye. "She's so beautiful and so strong, not physically necessarily, but strong mentally. I mean, look, she puts up with me, doesn't she?"

Listening to him praise her, Yuffie wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "Squall, you're forgetting something, you know." Placing her hands on either side of her stomach, she started speaking to the baby as well. "And you have such a wonderful father, Kioshi. You have no idea how much I love him. And he's so handsome and he's strong, too. And he puts up with all my mood swings and midnight cravings. Like last week, when we made him go to the store at three AM because we wanted pickles and ice cream and there wasn't any in the house. And..." she paused for a moment, wiping away a few more tears, "I just love him so much, Kioshi."

Squall sat up, scooting up the bed to be level with Yuffie's head. "And I love you, Yuffie," he whispered, pulling her into a kiss.

"EWW!! Kissin'" Amaya squealed from their bedroom door, holding a long stick in one hand. "That's gross!"

Smiling against his mouth, Yuffie gently pulled away and beckoned for the child to come to her. "Amaya, what are you doing with a stick in the house?" she asked in exasperation.

The girl waved the stick around defiantly. "It's not a stick, Mommy. It's a gunblade, 'cause I'm gonna be just like daddy."

Squall laughed nervously and gave his wife a sheepish grin. "I've been teaching her a little about fencing," he said in self-defense.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Yuffie nodded her head. "That's fine but I don't want her swinging that stick around in the house." She turned to face Amaya and reached out her hand. "Give it here, baby."

"Aw, mommy," the child whined before giving in and handing over the stick. She climbed up on the bed and looked at her mother's belly. "When will Kioshi Rai get here, mommy?" she asked, having already forgotten about the stick.

"Just another couple of months, sweetie." _Thank God, _she silently added. 

"Yay!" Amaya exclaimed. The shrill ring of the telephone in the living room caught there attention and before Squall or Yuffie could respond, Amaya had flown off the bed and ran into the living room, screaming, "I'll get it!"

Shaking his head, Squall looked back over to Yuffie. "I still can't believe we're naming him Kioshi Rai. I mean, come on, Yuf. They mean 'quiet' and 'thunder.' How much bigger of an oxymoron do you want?"

"I like it," Yuffie said adamantly. "By the way, you might want to go get the phone away from Amaya. You know how much she likes to talk on it."

"Yes, I know." He gave her a quick kiss before leaning over and giving her stomach a kiss, jumping back and rubbing his lips when he felt Kioshi kick him. "The little bugger kicked me!" he exclaimed.

"Hm, must be a ninja," Yuffie replied, laughing as Squall walked out of the room and into the living room, leaving her in peace and quiet for her nap. "Yep, a little ninja to add to our happy family," she murmured as she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The completion of "Shattered Dreams." I have really enjoyed writing this story and your reviews have been what keeps me going sometimes. *wipes away a tear* I want to take this time and thank everyone.

Taryn

BlueEyedDemon10

Kawaii Wrestler

Shykosuka aka mizer girl

Axa

Sun + Moon, Earth + Sky

Classengurl

Annjirika

Regno Cuore

Bass Clef

Natsu-Aoki

October Breeze

BroncosCheer-literofpepsy

Shadowz

Vivi

xXRiku's SweetheartXx

fanficlvr

pingpong867

Queen Kat

HamstaMasta

Elvi-Rose

Fuuga Kumi

Smiley-chan

Strawberry

PureHikari

Anime Goofball

Dry Tears

Qwicksilver

native_ANGEL

Jade Stellar

Kuro Chocobo

Daea

Cat of Darkness

J-Kwon/Thet

chad the hedgehog

Brutal2003

DBH

Hmm.... I think that's all my reviewers. Oh, wait a minute! I forgot the most important one! ^_~

And last, but certainly not least, I must give a very big THANK YOU to:

VULPES LAPIS, without whom this story would never have made it off the ground. VL, who has badgered me constantly for the next chapter and gave me more ideas than for it and others than I can possibly write down here. So, once again, thank you Vulpes Lapis for your help and inspiration with this story.

And, I would like to say Thank You to Disney and Square for creating the game "Kingdom Hearts" and the characters within it. Especially Squall Leonheart and Yuffie Kisaragi, who, as I'm sure everyone knows by now, are my favorite characters from the game and from the Final Fantasy series. 

Okay, now that my 'thank you's' are done, I'll let you know what you can be expecting from me soon.

First of all, I'm going to start a chapter for "Against the Current" tonight. I don't know how long that will take to finish as those chapters seem to take me longer to write than chapters for any other story I write. I find myself having to take a lot of breaks when I'm writing them.

Secondly, I'm going to try and have the first chapter of "Blind Instinct" up by tomorrow night. If you want full details on that story, check out my profile.

Thirdly, I really really want to make a squffie out of the movie "The Princess Bride." I have the cast of characters written down and everything in my profile. If I do this, it will be called "The Ninja Bride" and I should have a chapter out for it by the end of the week.

Finally, I have a couple songfics eating away at my brain that I really need to get written. Expect them soon.

And, now, you're probably wondering how in hell I'm going to find to write all these, right? Well, I just finished my last Final Exam of the semester an hour ago. That means I'm free until the summer session starts on June 8. That gives me a month to write. And I'm in a really "write-y" mood tonight.

So, anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I'll be amazed if anyone actually read through these two pages of author's notes. 


End file.
